Lily's Daddy
by kalezz
Summary: Time travel. Harry's baby girl got him wrapped around her finger. On Teddy's 13th birthday, a bit of accidental magic from 3 year old Lily wound the Potter kids sometime else. How can Harry get them back? How far will he go to see his kids again? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**An:/ If you follow my other works you're probably wondering why there's this new story and no Monday updates on the others well, I was hospitalized and I wrote this on my IPhone, I had already written half the other ones and couldn't remember what I had decided on either,, so I wrote this I think that's a pretty good reason to not have updated on time, but I am sorry for keeping you waiting. In my stay I went through a time travel phase in the hospital, all the machines and all. I've read a lot of these stories but I couldn't find the one I wanted to read, so I decided to write it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy creating it. Ps. I've always imagined Harry's kids two years apart, so in the epilogue I pictured James going into his third year. PPS. Fleur's accent, I'm from Canada so I've only hear French Canadians speak and I know they sometimes have trouble with the sound 'th' so I just excluded that.**

A three year old Lily Potter stood at the top of the stairs, hands on her hips. She was wearing a pretty little blue dress with a silver sash that Grandma bought and an unimpressed scowl. She narrowed her eyes menacingly at her father, who stood at the bottom of stairway.

"Lily, sweetie," Harry said, voice edging on desperation, "We need to go. Teddy's going to be sad if you don't come." Lily didn't say a word but shook her head, dark red pigtails whipping her face.

"For daddy?" Harry asked. His baby girl had him wrapped around her little finger and she knew it.

"no." she pouted, "I stay here, I no play wif Vikki." Bill and Fleur's daughter was starting to lose interest in Lily, as she was no longer a baby and their age difference made it hard for them to play together. And Lily detested her for it. She was no longer getting all the attention, and like her mother, she could hold a grudge.

"Why don't you love me anymore?" Harry asked. Lily's eyes softened but her hands stayed where they were.

"I wove you daddy, but I stay wif Honey." Lily said. Honey was their house elf. She was one of the first elves to receive wages and holidays. Much to her horror and Hermione's pleasure. She spent most of her money on birthday presents for the kids, they were her life. She loved them and they loved her.

Harry theatrically hung his head and slumped his shoulders. He sniffed, "OK, I understand. You love Honey more than daddy." Harry said sadly.

"No!" Lily protested, her hands dropped and she stopped glaring, "I wove you the mostest, daddy."

"It's OK, Lily. You can stay here, you don't love me anymore." Harry walked to the floo, where his boys were waiting, "Lily." He said turning back to her, "If you decide to love me again, mommy can take you to grandma's house when she's done getting ready."

Harry turned around and stepped into the fireplace, with five year old Al on his hip and holding the hand of seven year old James. They disappeared in a flash of green, leaving the little girl all alone at the top of the stairs.

She gasped; her father had never left without her, he still loved her, right? She had to know.

"Mama!" Lily cried, running into her parent's bed room. "Mama, I go Teddy's birf-day now." She shouted wide eyed from the door frame.

…~*~*…*~*~…

"Hey Harry!" Hermione greeted with a one armed hug him as he stepped out of the fire place and let a squirming Al loose.

"Hi." He pecked her cheek and ruffled Hugo's hair. His cheeks were red and inflamed and he turned into his mother's shoulder with a whimper.

"Teething." Hermione said, bouncing him on her hip and gently kissing his forehead.

Harry chuckled, "Lily wouldn't let me put her down for two weeks. She even slept in our bed." Hermione grimaced in sympathy.

"Harry!" Ron said happily from the kitchen. "It's been too long."

"I know, what's it been a whole," he glanced at the clock, "twenty six hours?" He followed him into the kitchen, where all the adults were.

Ron waved him off, "ehh," He looked around "Where's Gin and Lily?" The fireplace sounded from around the corner.

"DADDY?" Lily's worried voice called.

"I'm right here, peanut." Lily came running into the kitchen on short stubby legs arms out for bal.

"Daddy!" She ran up to Harry and he knelt down to scoop her in his arms, something they perfected only a month after Lily learned to walk steadily. Her chubby fist grabbed onto his tee shirt and she started crying softly into his chest.

"Lily! What's the matter? Honey, what's wrong?" Harry asked brushing his daughter's hair out of her eyes.

"Nofing's wrong. I – I just wove you s-sooo much!" She sobbed.

"I love you too, treasure." Harry smiled to himself as the girls 'aw-ed' and the men with daughters looked at him with envy. Harry gently rubbed his daughter's back until her cries turned into occasional huffs.

Ginny motioned for his attention. She waved to his black brief case. The one that he wasn't supposed to let out of his sight, and set it down by the door. _'Thank you.'_ Harry lipped to her, as head of the auror department, the department of mysteries had entrusted him with a top secret black brief case until further notice. They feared there was a double agent in the Ministry, and whatever it was, was too important to fall into the wrong hands.

Harry went to put her down. "no." she demanded grabbing his shirt again. Harry wordlessly shifted her to his left hip and joined Ron in a conversation about the Cannons latest match.

"Daddy?" Lily whispered in his ear.

"Yeah baby?" He looked at her, stopping mid-sentence.

"When we go home," she shyly played with his sleeve. "When we go home, will you play princess wif me?"

"I would love to play princess with you." Harry told her honestly. He wasn't looking forward to the days where Lily would be too old and too cool to play with her dad.

"Wish my girls still played princess with me." Bill muttered into his butter beer.

Fleur's laugh chimed, "Zey are too old Bill, zey will still play wid you, only you must find somzing else to play wid zem."

Bill raised his eyebrows. "Try to teach zem quid-etch zis summer, zey would love zat."

Bill beamed, he could do that. "When did you get so smart?" He kissed his wife.

"When you started listening." She said simply, earning laughs from the crowd.

"Here comes Teddy and his Grandma. Everybody come here!" Ginny called, "Come on kids! Hide so you can yell surprise!" Ginny ushered the kids into the kitchen bursting with energy, and extinguished the lights.

"Oh, it doesn't look like anyone's here." Andromeda said with false surprise. "Come on Teddy let's go then I must have gotten the dates mixed up."

"Is this a surprise party?" Teddy asked, "This is where you yell surprise." He said to the blackness, smart kid. Harry put a finger to Lily's lips.

"No I told you it was your birthday party, that wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it." Andromeda said, "I was so sure it was the day after your real birthday."

"It's my birthday today."

"Oh, dear! Teddy I'm so sorry to get you so excited and have you wait a whole other day. Come on. Let's go home and you can have extra ice cream. This poor old brain of mine." She tittered. You could see Teddy's shoulders sag with disappointment through the dark.

"I am so sorry Teddy." They turned to leave, after three steps, multi-coloured balloons sprung from the ground along with streamers, confetti, fireworks and a whole lot noise. All complements of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted. Al jumped out from behind the couch "Roar! I'm a dinosaur Teddy! Are you surprised, Teddy? Are you surprised that I'm a dinosaur? ROAR!" Harry put his hand on his son's head and sent George a death glare. George had given him candy. He does this _every time_.

"No dad! I'm a dinosaur!" He stepped out of his father's reach, "I'm going to eat you Roxanne!" He gave his best dino-call and began to chase after his cousin with-out stretched arms. She shrieked and hid behind George's legs.

"No! You can't do that I'm older than you!" She half laughed, half whined.

"I'M A DINOSAUR!"

Angelina jumped in the way. "To get to baby dinosaur you have to go through mama dinosaur first." She playfully growled.

Al stopped, looked at Angie and fled in the opposite direction, flapping his arms, resembling a monkey more than anything else. "Can't get me, I'm a flyin' dinosaur." He teased, thinking he outsmarted her. Angelina gave him a two second head start before chasing after him again.

And the party was back on.

Ginny looked at Harry questioningly, "If he's happy, then I'm happy." He shrugged. Al was by far the most energetic kid out of the three. Lily was daddy's girl; she'd be the trouble maker. James was the curious one, he always got into trouble anyways, but he had good intentions.

...~*~*flashback*~*~…

"James, have you seen dad's big stack of parchments?" Harry asked, he was late for work and could find his report that he'd spent month's working on. "They were right on this coffee table."

"Yeah, they're in the oven." James said, to a five year old, this was perfectly acceptable. Harry stopped looking and turned around slowly.

"Why?" He asked slowly.

"I wanted to see what paper pie tasted like it's cooking right now, Honey helped me don't worry, dad, I was safe around the oven. Then you could have some when you get home." Harry ran over to the oven and wrenched open the door. There was a pie with burnt corners of paper sticking out. He pulled it out.

"Bud, these were dad's special papers. I need them, but when I get home I can help you make whatever kind of pie you want. Alright?" He grabbed the stack of paper and tried to brush the fruit bits off.

"Any kind?"

"Yup. Think about that today and tell me when I get home around six thirty, OK?"

"YA! Maybe we can make pencil pie or – or hair pie!" James exclaimed. Harry grimaced.

Potter! Why is this procedure report burnt and sticky?" His boss, Cali Pitcher yelled at him. Harry smiled, he was just about to go home, a little late, but James would still be up by seven.

"My son tried to bake me _paper pie_ this morning. I'll re-write it tomorrow if it's a problem."

"Yes! It's a problem! You'll rewrite it now! I need to present this tomorrow, Harry!" She said, exasperated. Cali had always let her workers put their family first, to an extent, but they were in the middle of revolutionizing the way spies were handled, Britain needed a win on the Global scale.

"My kids aren't going to be up by the time I'm done." Harry protested.

"I'll give you next Friday afternoon off, but I really need this to be presentable, I'm passing it around to the North American's tomorrow, it can't have chunks of apple on it." She sighed, looking at his face, "I can stay until ten, but my mother in law's coming tomorrow and I have to get the apartment cleaned."

By the time Harry got home, it was eleven. A very pregnant Ginny was waiting for him. "James stayed up until nine thirty before I could get him to bed." She folded her arms, unimpressed.

"I'm sorry, Gin. I didn't have a choice." Harry dropped his jacket on the chair.

"Don't apologize to me. James was _heartbroken_ Harry. Something about making some sort of spaghetti pie with you." She followed him into the kitchen. "Harry! What are you doing, you'll wake the boys!" Ginny hissed.

"Making pie. Raspberry or strawberry?"

"James?" Harry knocked on his son's door. He mumbled and rolled over.

"Oh. Hi dad. I'm happy you're home." James said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I made you something." Harry pulled two forks and a plate of pie from behind his back.

"What kind is it?" James asked excitedly.

"Pancake." Harry smiled.

"What?" James asked. "Really, you cooked something and then put in in here and cooked it again?" It's amazing what can fascinate a young mind.

"No, I put pancake mix, strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, blackberries in it. And guess what else?"

"What?" James looked at his dad.

"Syrup."

"_Syrup_!" He laughed.

"Mum says it's good." Harry took a bite, it wasn't half bad.

"Mum likes pickles and peanut butter on her chicken."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just try it." James made room for his dad and they shared the pie until James fell asleep in Harry's lap.

Ginny woke up later that night alone. Hmm she said she was pissed at Harry, but she didn't mean go sleep on the couch. She padded her way down the stairs. He wasn't there either; however there was a huge mess in the kitchen.

Oh right. She snuck back up to James's room. The scene before her was adorable. Harry was sprawled out his back, glasses askew, still in his work robes. James was snuggled against his side and Harry had one arm wrapped around the boy's small shoulders. Both had identical smiles on their face. She quickly went back to her room across the hall and grabbed the camera.

…~*~*end flashback*~*~…

As the party wore on, the children got more and more bored. Most of the adults were drinking fire whiskey and had kicked them outside to play, but it was starting to get dark and cold. They wandered around the familiar home, listening to booming laughs from the living room. Teddy's birthday always fell on a long weekend in the summer, one time where the whole family was together and it was an excuse for them to get together once a year and have a few beers.

Teddy of course loved this, and even encouraged it. He was always able to escape the watchful eye of his grandmother, even if she never did drink.

Al had finally settled down and was sitting in Charlie's old room with James and Lily. "I'm bored." James said.

"Wook!" Lily said, standing up clumsily. "It is daddy's purse!" she wobbled over to Harry's mysterious brief case.

"It's not a purse Lily. It holds his work stuff." Al wrinkled his nose.

"Daddy forgot his purse in Uncle Char-lee's room." Lily tried to pick it up to bring it back to her father.

"No! Lily! We're not supposed to touch that! Dad said!" James knocked it to the ground, out of her way. Like any seven year old, he liked being in charge and he like being right. If it wasn't his idea, it was stupid.

"Jamie!" Lily said. "You scwachted it. Daddy's gowne be mad when he sees it." James looked down; indeed there was a four centimeter nick in the leather. It wasn't horrific, but it was noticeable.

When Teddy entered the room he heard the Potter kids fighting. "Hey! What's the matter?"

"Jamie bwoke it!"

"Teddy let me see your wand, please!" James begged. He didn't want to get in trouble with his dad. He hated that. He never yelled but the disappointment on his face was crushing.

"No I can't let you use magic." Teddy said.

"But my dad! He'll be so mad." said James; eyes as wide as an owl's.

"Then you do it." Al spoke up.

"Please Teddy?" begged James.

"I don't know…"

"But Teddy, daddy's going to be sad when his purse is bwokded." Teddy sighed, he had a soft spot for Lily too, and took out his wand. His charm didn't work, it rebounded right off the case. James grabbed the wand out of his hand, he tried too. Nothing worked. They even let Al have a go. The charm kept rebounding off the case. James went again, saying the exact same thing as Teddy had. No change. He tried it once more and put the wand down.

Lily picked it up, but they paid no attention to her, she was just a baby and hadn't even shown signs of being magic yet.

James was dreading telling his dad. He walked over to the other side of the room. "Teddy. I can't do it. Can you go get my dad please?" Teddy nodded, poor kid. Harry really had the guilt thing down pat, even he had fallen victim a few times.

James kicked the brief case in frustration. "Don't kick daddy's purse!" James looked at Lily and deliberately kicked it again. Lily had gotten angry before, but never with a wand in her hand. She pointed it at him, like she'd seen her mother and father do teasingly.

"Lily, put that down!" Al made a grab for the wand. But Lily moved back and fell down. She started crawling away from Al, wand in hand, giggling. He grabbed it awkwardly from behind, giving the toddler a fighting chance.

"NO! Mine!" Al fell on top of her and she was trapped underneath her heavy brother. She couldn't breathe and started to panic. There were silver and red sparks coming out of Teddy's wand. A direct stream hit the brief case and it popped open revealing a fist size hourglass.

"Whoa." James picked Al off his baby sister and grabbed the glass.

"Hey. Do you guys need help in here?" Harry knocked on the door. The sound of his father's voice frightened James and he dropped the hourglass. Thousands of crystals exploded over the floor. Emitting a shimmering glass cloud.

Harry flung open the door just in time for him and Teddy to see his children starting to, becoming transparent.

"Daddy!" Lily made a grab for her dad, terrified. He held her hand and grabbed his boys as well.

"Wait! Wait! Ginny! Ginny!" Harry cried.

"Dad? What's going on?" James asked, feeling fainter. He tried to hold them closer, but they were becoming non-existent.

By the time Ginny had bolted up the single flight of stairs, Harry was kneeling in broken glass and crystal.

Alone.

…~*~*…*~*~…

**AN:/ what do you think? This is my second time travel fic, but this one is going to be much better. I think anyways. Where do you think sent them? The war, Dumbledore's death, James's last detention ****ever****, the Horcrux hunt? Or maybe the second last Tuesday of May in Harry's third year? Dumbledore's time. Did they travel in space too? Again sorry about the lateness of my other two stories, but I was in the hospital for four days, they still don't know what was wrong, but it's mostly gone now. Do me a favour and take a nice easy breath, appreciate it because throughout the last 6 weeks my little airway thing kept getting more and more inflamed, like a super slow asthma attack, me and the doctors are like WTF?. :( I'm feeling much better now and this was born from it. So yay! **

**Breathe easy. Peace, I'll get those stories up as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An:/ I'm so pumped for this story! I've never had reviews just fly in like that! One of my reviews guessed dead on where I was going to send them and I was like awe… :( But oh well. I really hope you grow to love this story like I have. This is the second chapter in one day! I'm not sure when Harry and Ginny got together but for our purposes, a week before this happened.**

"Harry! What just happened?" Ginny grabbed the door handle for support. "Where did they go? Harry! Harry, answer me! WHAT THE HELL WAS IN THAT THING?" Ginny shouted at her husband who hadn't gotten up from the floor or turned to look at her.

"Don't touch anything!" Harry said when he got up, "Leave it like it is." He addressed the gathering crowd and apparated on the spot, careful as to not disturb any shards of glass or the marble sized crystal stones.

The air rushed out of Ginny's lungs as she started to grip the seriousness of the situation, her children, who weren't old enough to cross the street by themselves, were magically gone. Had they been banished into nothingness? Would she ever see them again? Were they still alive? Anything could have happened to them. Anything.

Molly was saying something, but her voice was nothing more than an annoying buzz in her ear. "Where's Harry?" She looked at the faces of her brothers and sister in laws. She doubled over again, clutching her abdomen in pain. "Where did he go? Where are they? Were – Where are they?" Ginny's stomach gave a heave and expelled all its contents.

"Ginny! Ginny come sit." Molly conjured a chair and banished the throw up. Ginny was edging on hysteria, "Ginevra Potter. Listen to me. I know you're scared but you have to stay calm. Your kids need their mom, and you aren't doing them any good in hysterics."

It took a bit more soothing from her mother, but Ginny was able to calm down. She heard two pops in the kitchen. She ran downstairs. Harry met her half way; he was pushing a rather frightened looking man towards Charlie's room.

"Don't you dare tell me that, that case was sealed when my _three year old daughter_ opened it," Harry growled at the man. "Now get them back, or the things I will do to you." Harry threatened, holding his wand at the man's throat.

"I don't know how – that – that thing is barley understandable when it works right. You kids destroyed it. I don't know how you could possibly expect me to –" Harry had lost the wand and opted for his fist. He wasn't normally a violent person but it felt good to feel his nose shatter under his knuckles.

…~*~*…*~*~…

James woke up groggy; he was laying on something uncomfortable. It was Al's arm. Al's arm? He sat upright. He remembered what had happened. He looked around worriedly for Lily. She was about four feet to his left and breathing peacefully.

Where were they? The room was decorated in red and gold with a big fire place and welcoming armchairs. The siblings had been sleeping, or rather, unconscious, on a thick red rug, adorned with a gold lion. James knew where they were from the stories he had heard from Teddy, his parents and all his Aunts and Uncles.

They were in the Gryffindor common room, but where was everyone else? He got up and wobbled a bit on unsteady legs. "Al. AL! Wake up!" James hissed in his ear. Al started to stir so James moved onto Lily.

Once all three children were awake and walking steadily, they went in search of Neville, he would help them get home. "I fout Neville wived at home in summer. Lily said as they walked out of the portrait. Lily was right, it was summer vacation, they'd be lucky if they could find a way home before September. James hung his head in defeat. He wanted to go home.

"Come on! There's got to be someone around," James said, with false hope, but the corridors were empty and the castle was dark. They wandered aimlessly through the halls, until they came to a long hallway full of heavy looking, oak doors.

Al tried to open one of the doors. It was locked. James and Al pulled and pushed on the door together hoping it would open or someone would find them.

Lily started to cry, she was in an unfamiliar place, her parents were missing, she had no idea what was happening, and her brothers were acting strange. She was scared.

"Lily," James said walking over to her. "Lily, don't cry everything's going to be OK." He patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"I want daddy." She sobbed.

"Lily, come on! Let's go back to the room, we'll figure this out in the morning." James tried to pick up his baby sister but she screamed and writhed out of the way.

"No! I want Mama! I want Daddy! I want Daddy! I want Daddy!" She screamed. A door further up the corridor opened very suddenly. And a tall, stern looking woman with a tight bun stepped out.

"What is this nonsense? I'm trying to teach a class. I suggest you go back to your common rooms immediately!" Professor McGonagall said looking for the source of the noise. Lily stopped her temper tantrum at her harsh words.

"Who are you? How did you get inside the castle?" Minerva sputtered when she saw the children were nowhere near old enough to be inside the castle.

James bit his lip. "I don't know. I just want to go home." He tried to keep his voice steady, but was unsuccessful.

McGonagall's eyebrows bunched together and she pursed her lips as she pondered the new arrivals. "Come in here then." She stepped out from the door and held it open for them. Lily held onto James's sleeve. Eyes stared at them as they walked into the large class room. This was summer, why were classes still going in? These children looked to be older than Teddy; maybe they stayed longer because their exams were harder?

Al looked out the window. It was snowing! In July! Everyone else in the room forgotten, Al ran to the window, "James look it's snowing! On Teddy's birthday!" He said. "James, look!"

"Whoa… it's snowing in summer…" James breathed.

"It's March, actually." A drifty voice said. "Poor things must have been attacked by a hoard of Histlerors, but they aren't bleeding out their ears; how odd."

"Aunty Luna!" James said, he looked around for her and saw a familiar face in the crowd of students. He spotted her on the end of a row of desks.

"I'm so glad you're here! I thought you were in Mexico looking for crumpled horn-sacs! You look very, very, pretty today! We were at Teddy's birthday party and then we were in Hogwarts!" James said all in a rush.

"Luna do you know this boy." McGonagall asked.

"No, but he seems to know me." She replied simply.

"Luna, you know me!" James said taken aback, "It's me, James!" Luna gave him a polite smile, "James Potter! You went to school with my mum and dad!"

The expression on McGonagall's face cannot be described in words, but Luna only tilted her head. "I go to school with a Harry Potter. Are you related to him?"

"That's daddy's name!" Lily piped from behind Al. There was a half a second of silence before an excited hum started, growing ever louder.

"Excuse me!" Professor McGonagall said sharply. "EXCUSE ME!" she shouted. Still no one listened. She shot off a quick, loud bang with her wand that startled everyone, excluding Luna.

"Are you saying you're Harry Potter's kids?" Someone stood up, looking at the three kids. She wore a red and gold tie instead of Luna's blue one and her hair was a flaming red.

"Mama!" Lily shouted, happy to see her mother. Al and Lily started forward to hug their mother but James made a grab for them. This wasn't right. Their mother and Luna shouldn't be in Hogwarts, it shouldn't be snowing. Lily twisted out of his way and went straight for Ginny.

Ginny's brown eyes widened, and she backed up a step almost tripping over the desk behind her. Lily reached her in a few seconds. The rest of the class was silent and staring intently at Ginny and her daughter.

"Up!" Lily demanded when she reached Ginny, holding out her arms. Ginny stood there, not moving. "Mama?" Lily said. "Mama, I want a hug. I missed you." Ginny shrunk back against the wall, this little girl terrified her, but something in her soft brown eyes melted her heart. Ginny shakily bent down to pick up the small, red-haired girl.

Lily wrapped her arms around Ginny's neck and rested her head over Ginny's collarbone. _'I don't know!'_ Ginny mouthed to the transfiguration professor. A silvery creature burst from her wand tip.

"I think it's best if we bring this conversation up to the headmaster's office. Ginny nodded numbly and followed McGonagall out of the class room. With Al and James trailing behind her.

The class room exploded with noise. What had just happened?

…~*~*…*~*~…

A knock at the door signalled that Harry had arrived.

"Ah, Harry! Come sit." Professor Dumbledore said happily, "It appears that Miss. Weasley and Professor McGonagall have some excellent news!" Harry dropped his bag beside the open chair. Ginny didn't look like she had excellent news, she looked green and clammy.

"What happened?" He said cautiously.

Professor McGonagall slowly started to explain what happened.

Harry opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He laughed nervously, "Is this – wait I don't understand, you believed these people?"

"While we were waiting for you, we were able to collect some memories from the children. I think you should see them." Dumbledore explained gently and waved an arm towards the open pensive.

He shuffled over slowly and looked over the edge. The liquid mist was trying to form images, but they shifted to fast for Harry to make them out. He hesitantly touched the flat of his hand to the cool silver.

…~*~*…*~*~…

Harry was standing in a hospital waiting room. He looked around and saw an older Ron and Hermione sitting quietly beside two, black haired, sleeping boys. They looked four and two.

"Thanks for watching them, guys. You can come see her in a bit. I'm going to take these guys in first." On older version of Harry whispered. Ron raised his eyebrows at the word 'her' but Hermione just nodded and woke the boys noiselessly.

"Hi boys." A tired looking Ginny croaked, "Come meet your new sister, Lily."

The older of the boys looked over the edge of the bed. "Daddy says her name is Whoops." He told her when Harry had lifted him carefully onto the bed. Ginny shot Harry a look.

"That was actually supposed to be our secret, James." mumbled Harry, lifting the other boy onto the bed too. "Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome dad!"

"Shhh, baby Lily's sleeping." Harry said ruffling his boy's head.

…

The scene changed. Harry and his children were older, Lily was maybe two and they were outside in boggy water, chasing snitch-sized frogs.

Lily was making squeals of delight as she squished her fingers in the mud and a frog hopped close to her face. James was seeing how far he could get stuck in the mud by jumping as high and hard as he could.

Al and Harry were a bit further off, trying to catch a small frog in the air. "Daddy? If I catches a froggie, can we keep it?" The boy, whose name Harry still didn't know, panted.

"We'd have to get mum's vote, but my vote is yes." Harry said back, lunging with seeker-like reflexes, but the frog shot out of his grasp. The frogs may have been the same size but they were a lot slipperier.

"Oh-tay."

…

The last memory was from last week, though Harry had no way of knowing it. Lily was sitting in her high chair and trying to feed herself porridge. The boys had finished and gone outside to play.

"_Dad_!" James came running in holding a garden snake, "_Look what we found!_"

"_That's cool guys, what's his name?_"

Al looked at his dad, "_She's a girl and she says her name is Carize._"

"Harry? Boys?" Ginny said from the sink, her face now held a chalkier complexion than normal. "I didn't know you could talk to snakes."

"Still." She added for Harry's benefit.

"Neither did I." Harry told her honestly.

"Can I see snaky?" Lily asked. James told the Carize to be nice to Lily and set her down beside the sticky porridge mess. Somehow, he felt that he'd gotten his dad, brother, and himself into trouble all at once.

"_Hello._" Lily told Carize, "_My name is Lily. I live here where do you live?_"

"_Hello little one. I live out in the open. I don't have a shelter such as this one. I prefer it that way, it makes finding my food much easier when you live where they do._"

"_Oh._"

"_Would you mind letting me back out. This place has a strange smell._"

"_Oh. That's our cat._"

"_Cats frighten me._" Lily nodded and demanded down from her highchair to release Carize. The last seconds of the memory showed Ginny giving Harry 'the look.'

…~*~*…*~*~…

Harry resurfaced in the present.

"They're here now?" Harry stammered.

Ginny nodded absently. "They're in the hospital wing. No one knows how they got here."

A knock sounded at the door again, "Come in!" Dumbledore called.

"Stay right here, you three. Don't move." Madam Pomfrey said sternly. She turned to face Dumbledore, "They're fine… physically."

"But?" Harry prompted.

"The younger two don't really know what's going on. The oldest understands that you don't know who they are yet. And the middle one might come around, eventually with prompting. But the girl, Lily is lost. To her, you are her parents and that's that." She expelled all in one breath.

"But, she's got to know that we're nowhere close to her parent's age."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "She's three and you are her parents. That's all that matters to her."

"So what do we do? They can't stay here forever." Ginny said.

"I'm working on sending them back to their own time, however that could take a few days, even weeks." Professor Dumbledore said.

"So what do we do until then?" Harry asked, "Where are they going to sleep? Who's going to watch them?"

"I think it's best for them to stay with you for the time being, they're confused and scared enough already." Madam Pomfrey said.

"And I'm afraid I agree with them Harry," Professor Dumbledore said, "We will have alter you memories after they leave, but not theirs, it's best their stay here doesn't leave them emotionally scarred for the rest of their lives."

Someone knocked on the door again "Can we come in yet?" James asked. Harry and Ginny shook their heads no.

"You have to face them eventually." Professor McGonagall said and twisted the knob to let them in.

Lily's tear-streaked face lit up when she saw Harry. "Daddy!" She walked over and held her arms up. After hesitating for a second, he scooped her up. "Where did you go?"

"I was… looking for you." He lied.

"Can we go back to Teddy's birthday party now?"

"Were going to stay here for a bit, OK?"

"Oh-tay. But I still want to play princess when we get home. You promised." She looked at him with Ginny's perfect brown eyes.

Harry faked a smile, "When we get home."

…~*~*…*~*~…

"Mr. Potter, I don't know what you would like me to do." The little man from the ministry, Vance, said. "The thing could have sent them anywhere." He adjusted his glasses on his now repaired nose.

"Well find it out and bring them back!" Harry shouted.

"I don't –"

"What the hell where you thinking? How dare you bring something so dangerous into my home?" Ginny yelled.

"We, the ministry didn't think children would be able to get into –"

"They're kids! They get in to EVERYTHING!"

"But the case was-"

"Stop making excuses, and find them." Hermione stepped in, "Or I, personally, will get you a nice big sentence in Azkaban."

"There's no law against protecting ministry property." He protested he was faced against some of the highest ranking people in the Ministry. Hell, they even had the Minister himself over for Sunday tea. Harry had gotten his home address in less than a minute, and he was an unspeakable, there were no records of where he lived, anywhere.

"I will _make_ one." Vance nodded in submission.

Vance stepped in Charlie's room. And looked at the glass and crystal. The Weasley's and Potters hung back at the door. The kids had been sent to bed and the adults wanted to know what happened to the Potter kids. "Tell me exactly what happened."

…~*~*…*~*~…

"When they vanished, did they just go away and cease to be, or did they fade slowly?"

"They looked like they were becoming ghosts. And they felt like it too." Harry told him, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"They were touching you?" Vance perked up. This was the best news he'd heard since breakfast.

"Yes."

Vance smiled, "That's excellent!"

"Why? Does that mean something?"

"The device was based on several old theories of magic. If my department is right, being in physical contact with you could have very well affected when and where they ended up."

"What –When?" Ginny asked, not understanding.

"Yes we think the devise was able to transport through time. We were about to do our first human testing before we handed to Harry."

"That thing's never been tested on a person?" said Harry, "What is it went wrong."

"Let's not dwell on that." Vance cleared the shard shards off the floor. They were no longer of use to him.

"Ok, Mr. Potter, take a seat, this might take a while."

Harry sat down on Charlie's bed. "What do you need?"

Vance took a breath, this could get quite personal. "Why don't the rest of you go grab a cup of coffee?" He looked at everyone else, who had drifted into the room. Reluctantly everyone left, with the exception of Harry and Ginny.

"Your kids probably went to a time in your life that you remember well. I need to hear the parts of the past that hold a lot of emotion for you?"

Harry puffed out his cheeks, "Well… When Sirius, Dumbledore and Dobby died, the night I found out Sirius was innocent and Peter got away. Those were all pretty _emotional_ days."

"That's OK, but those are all specific moments, are there any times, usually for an extended period of time where you were generally one extreme or the other?"

"The year Voldemort was in power." Harry answered immediately.

"Anything… happier?"

"Ya, my wedding night, when my kids were born, my brother-in-law's wedding… Right longer… Umm Hogwarts. My sixth year, before Dumbledore died. That was pretty good." Harry supplied miserably. His childhood was pretty pathetic, with all the people dying left right and center.

"And… well fifth year was alright… if you don't count Umbridge and people denying the Voldemort was back."

"Oh." Vance said to fill the awkward space.

"…Yeah."

"So!" Vance said, starting towards the door, "My best guess is your kids are in somewhere in your sixth year then."

"That's great. But how do we get them_ back_?" Ginny said.

"That, I'm going to have to do a little research on."

…~*~*…*~*~…

**An:/ so here I am again, this took three nights to write, well exams are coming up and I'm super lazy. :P Not including the An s this takes up nine whole pages, usually I write five and a half, six. MAYBE six and a half. I can't believe how many comments I got on this thing. And favourites and reviews, **


	3. Chapter 3

**An:/ next chapter! Yay! This is so amazing to write. I'm trying to make this as real as possible, considering the whole time travel thing. So please don't expect for people to suddenly be alive or for Voldemort to spontaneously combust. So If there's anything that when you read it that makes you go 'pffft… that would NEVER happen…' tell me. (Don't bother telling me that time travel is impossible though, I'm more talking about character behaviour and reactions because time travel fics are the WORST for being OOC.)**

Harry sat down, setting Lily on his lap. She easily snuggled into his chest. Harry was uncomfortable with having someone sitting on him. He didn't know where to put his hands. He settled with leaning back and crossing his arms across his chest tightly.

"… Harry, are you listening?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply.

"… Hmm?" Harry looked at her when she said his name, "Yeah. Yeah I was listening."

"I was saying; we should keep this on a need to know basis. If Death Eaters caught wind of this…"

"Right. So. How are we going to do that?" Harry snapped, "They just strolled into your classroom, announced to the whole school that I'm their – their dad. You insist on keeping them with us, because it's hard on _them_. What are we going to do? Put Ginny and I into a private tower, like you do with those girls who get pregnant?" Harry ranted. "The whole school already knows by now, I can guarantee that." He tried to put Lily on the floor, but she grabbed his tee shirt and looked at him with teary eyes.

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything. She honestly felt bad for Harry.

"I think that's exactly what we should do. Ginny could spend the rest of term with them, Albus should have figured out how to send them back before you go back to the burrow. It's the easiest, people would think that-"

"What? That I got knocked-up." Ginny said angrily, "What are they going to think when there's no baby and I go back to Gryffindor after break? I would be avoided like the plague. I would lose _everything_. Friends, my family's reputation, the teachers will lose all their respect for me! I would have to stop playing quidditch. People remember things long past Hogwarts. For the rest of my life, people will look down on me and judge me. When they see me in the streets they're not going to remember me. Just the fact that I was the one who was stupid enough to get pregnant."

Ginny lost her battle with her tears and they started flowing down her cheeks. "That's not fair to _me_. I shouldn't have to do that. I shouldn't have to give all that up." Harry nodded in agreement.

"What would you like us to do, Ginny?" said professor Dumbledore calmly.

"Send them back. I'm sure that they're missed in their own time, but…" Ginny said, looking up.

Lily wasn't sure why Ginny was crying, but it startled her, her mother never cried. She reached out and patted her knee. "It's Oh-tay, Mama."

Ginny cringed away from the little girl's touch. The rest of the room stayed silent, waiting for Ginny to do or say anything. A harsh laugh erupted from her. She started laughing in earnest, like she truly found something hilarious. "I'm sorry." She grabbed her bag from the floor, "I just. I just can't, I can't do this."

She opened the door and fled down the spiral stair case. She wasn't sure when her laughs turned into sobs, but by the time she reached the fat lady, she was a wreck. She didn't want to face everyone in there. Rumours were bound to be flying everywhere, neither she nor professor McGonagall had been seen for the rest of the day and they must have noticed Harry's absence as well.

_This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This is NOT happening to me._

Ginny wiped her face and held her breath to keep her from crying. "Pickled toad." The portrait swung open. The hum in the room quieted down, until only two girls were talking.

"No, that's not what happened. There was crying outside and McGonagall went to yell at someone and came back with three little kids. Apparently they forgot it was March, thought Luna was their Aunt and that, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, are their parents."

"I heard the Ginny had a breakdown in transfiguration because Potter got her pregnant."

"That's not what happened! I was there!"

"I think you're just covering for her because she's nice."

"No. I –"

"You so are, Ginny's totally pregnant." She looked up and saw Ginny standing at the portrait hole. The girl blushed and sunk back in her chair. Ginny found her legs again and started to make her way up to her dorm.

...~*~*…~*~*…

A few hours later there was a knock on Ginny's dorm room.

"Piss off."

"Ginny? Ginny, it's Hermione. Can I come in?" The door

"Like I said; piss off."

"I talked to Harry and the headmaster, I know what happened."

…

"Alohamora." Hermione stepped into the dorm and found Ginny curled on her side, under the covers.

Hermione sat down and the matrass sunk a bit under her weight "Flitwick charmed all the rooms in the entire castle so the students think that they were your niece and nephews. After Dumbledore is going to put a potion in everyone's dinner, to make them forget..."

"Look, Ginny, I know this is a shock but you have to."

"A _shock_, Hermione, this was definitely a big _shocker_. I haven't even been dating the guy ten days and already we're married and have three kids. Who suddenly appear here, back in time, I mean out of all the places and times in the entire world why here, why now." Ginny said lightly.

"You've time travelled before, why didn't you go back years to your… your _parents_ past?" Ginny sighed, "I mean, I'm a mum, it doesn't even matter that I haven't had kids yet, I'm going to be a parent." Ginny shook her head and flopped back under the covers.

"You're right. Ginny those are your kids. And they are lost and _scared_. After they get back to their own time, you won't remember this, but they will. Everything is going to go back to normal for you, but not them. Right now, Ron's trying to keep them calm and occupied but your kids need you and Harry."

"But neither of us know anything about these kids, They – They're strangers to us. We aren't their parents. We're teenagers. Ok, Hermione? I don't – I don't want to do this, it's too hard."

"And you think it's easy for them? How would you feel if you were scared and your mum stayed up in her bed, because she didn't even know who you are? That little girl, Lily, she's _three_, Ginny. She needs her Mum, because Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione can only do so much."

"I'M NOT HER MUM!"

"To her you are! So get your ass out of this bed and go… hug your kids!" Hermione stood and ripped the comforter off.

"Because someone needs to." Hermione said, "James, the oldest, he kind of knows what's going on. Talk to him first."

…~*~*…*~*~…

After a battle of stubbornness between Hermione and Ginny, Ginny found herself in the common room. Ron was sitting on the longest couch, talking to the kids – her kids. Her kids. Her _kids_! She tried to wrap her mind around the three tiny people; chatting her brother's ear off. She made tiny people, three tiny people, with Harry. Her and Harry made tiny humans. The three tiny humans, standing there were – ENOUGH!

Ginny stopped on the last stair, trying to collect her thoughts.

Ron was asking about the future, "So, what's it like at your house, guys?"

Al giggled, "You know what it's like. You're there almost every day."

"Not every day. Just most days, Dad has a room for you to sleep when you and Aunt Hermione fight." James explained.

"Hermione and I fight all the time?"

"Yes, silly." Lily told him, pulling on his ear.

"What about your mum and dad? How often do they fight?"

"Never, ever." Al said, shaking his head dramatically.

"Never?"

"Well…" James said, "Not usually, but sometimes, when mum has chocolate for breakfast, it makes her grumpy. But they don't yell at each other like you and Aunt Hermione does. Dad just gets into trouble a lot."

"How old are you again?"

"Seven and a half." Amazing, this kids had it figured out before he even knew there was something to figure out.

"And… how old is Mum…?" Ron hated to ask, but he had to know.

"This many." Lily spread her fingers wide and spread them in Ron's face. He got poked in the eye and a finger up the nose at the same time. He sputtered and grabbed her hands out of his face.

"I don't know. Like twenty three or something."

"What?" Ron did the mental math in his head. Twenty three subtract seven… sixteen… seventeen… no, yeah sixteen. Right?

"Yeah, I know; pretty old." James obviously just picked a number at random, he really had no idea how old his mom was. This calmed Ron down some, not much, but some.

"Hey, guys…" Ginny stood awkwardly at the entrance to the girls' stair case.

"Mama!" Lily cried happily, "Come sit!" she patted the cushion beside her. Ginny sat and let her daughter snuggle into her chest. Al came up and sat on her other side.

Lily yawned widely, "I sleepy." She was still in her summer dress that was now covered in dirt and torn at the side. Her red curls were falling out of their ties but she was still adorable.

"Time for bed?" Both Al and Lily shook their heads. James sat at the opposite end of the couch, everything had been explained to him and he had spent the last twenty minutes trying to clarify things with Ron. It wasn't until Hermione had heard their conversation and stepped in to help did he understand.

His parents didn't know who he was, the bad man his dad had fought was still alive. And no one knew how to get them home.

…~*~*…*~*~…

Back in present time, Harry and Ginny were sitting in the Department of Mysteries. No one was sure how long they had been there, but they were nowhere closer to finding a solution then they were when they started.

"If we can pinpoint the exact moment of time they are in right _now_, then this would all be so much easier." Vance mumbled for the umpteenth time.

"How do you know that they're even in 1996? I mean just because that was a really good year for me doesn't mean, anything!"

Vance looked up, the hollows under his eyes were becoming increasingly dark and more sunken, "Mr. Potter." He said containing his anger, "I have spent nine years of my life on this thing, along with twelve other people. I know how this works. Now you can shut up and help me, or I can give you nine years' worth of theory of magic lessons!" He snapped.

Harry looked sceptical, but Vance was the best chance he had of ever seeing his children again. So he stayed silent.

**An:/ This one fought hard against me, I know exactly what's going to happen, but I can't figure out how to get there. Frustrating! I just want to get this from my brain to the computer and on the internet. But I think if I typed as I thought, people would think I had some sort of mental handicap. Actually that's an insult to those with mental handicaps, if ANYONE saw the inside of my brain. They would put me down 'put me out of my misery.' :( just do you know, I'm very happy in my little bubble of insane.**

**Something I also caught myself doing yesterday: I SKIPPED PART OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTE on a story, I feel terrible. So I'm going to do a little…survey, if you read author's notes in general, put a Winky face. If you just happened to read this one, put a smiley face. Just do you know, I went back and read it, like I always do so ;)… See you as soon as I can. But like I said the short lived Canadian summer is FINALLY here! And I spend so much time outside now, exams start next week and then I have like two weeks before I go to Girls' Hockey Camp (It's run by some of the gold medallists from 2010! AHHHH!), BC, New Brunswick, and dusty old Saskatchewan… Then grade 11, anyways, that's my life for the next… year. Lol. See you soon!**

**Comment and add a face. **


	4. Chapter 4

Harry removed his sweaty, dirty shirt and tossed in into a corner of his and Ginny's master bedroom. Eventually Hermione had come and collected the couple from the Department of Mysteries and sent them to bed on the condition they were awoken as soon as they found anything. She'd even managed to send Vance home, that woman was quite amazing.

A wave of exhaustion hit him as he slowly peeled off his bloody jeans and socks. How come in crises he always managed to get blood on him? He didn't even know who's it was, and frankly, didn't care.

Harry skipped the pyjama bottom tonight, and climbed into bed in his boxers. Ginny seemed to have been thinking along the same lines and was already in bed only stopping to remove her pants and bra.

Climbing in beside his wife, Harry held her close, more for his own comfort than hers. She wrapped her arms around his warm body and Harry could feel her hot tears rolling off her face and splashing onto his chest.

"My babies." She chocked.

"I promise, Ginny. If it's the last thing I do, I promise I'll bring them back to us. I promise…" Harry was forced into an uneasy sleep, haunted by nightmares and horrible thoughts. This time though, they weren't the product of someone else's mind. They were much worse, they were his own imagination and worst fears manifesting in his subconscious.

…~*~*…*~*~…

Eventually Harry woke, feeling no more rested than he did last night… morning… afternoon. He didn't pay much attention to the time that had passed or the presence or lack of, of the sun. Harry looked at his wife who was still holding onto him as tightly as she was before.

Ginny's face, usually peaceful in sleep, was tired and worn out. Her mouth was twisted into a worried frown. He brushed her beautiful, dark red hair away from her face lovingly and untangled his limbs from hers.

Harry padded barefoot across the kitchen to the fire place. He made several floo calls and yelled at more people. The entire team working on the device had been contacted and held at the Ministry for questioning.

The ministry was not allowing anyone other than Vance, the head of the ten year project to work on, see or know details of the case until the double agent was revealed. Until now, they tried to keep it quiet that they knew there was a leak, but with their bosses kids, who they all adored as well, in danger, all other cases and leads were put on hold.

The aurors were working overtime in trying to get this solved and over with. Time travel was a sticky business at best, Take into account three lost, scared kids all under the age of ten…

…~*~*…*~*~…

"So I don't understand." Ginny said to Ron after they had put the kids to bed. It had been a long day and they fell asleep quickly. "How are our housemates not going to notice _anything_? There are going to be three little kids running around the common room."

"I don't know, ask Hermione, but what I got from it was Flitwick and Dumbledore placed a spell on everyone but us four so they forget it as soon as it happens. I don't know. Whatever its fine why worry about it?"

"Do you not get it?"

"Get what?"

"How serious this is!" Ginny hissed.

"Dumbledore is going to completely erase our memories, so everything seems like normal, no one besides us four knows and Dumbledore's spells aren't likely to break or wear off, so everything will be fine once they go home. You and Harry will go back to normal. I won't want to rip his head off every time I think about him. It will all be good." Ron said in a tight voice.

"But what if the spell doesn't work on someone? What if they're just here and it stops working! And then…"

"Professor Dumbledore's exact words; "Let me take care of the politics and let there be more love in the world. Or something along those lines. Crazy old coot."

…

"You want to rip Harry's head off?" Ginny smiled, some things would never change. No matter how odd the situation.

"Why do you think he's not here?"

"Same reason I don't want to be here." Ginny mumbled under her breath. But Ron _was _right, eventually they would have no memory of this and everything would proceed like it should have.

Everything was going to be all right.

Everything was going to be all right.

…~*~*…*~*~…

By the time Harry and Ginny awoke the next day, Hermione had let herself in and started cooking supper.

"Morning." A now fully clothed Harry mumbled at Hermione. His eyes were bloodshot and dry and his hair was sticking up at odd angles, more so than usual.

"Evening, actually." Hermione said placing a plateful of food in front of him. "By the time I was able to get, you two home it was eleven AM."

Harry glanced at the clock, quarter to six. Almost six hours of sleep; pretty good considering. Harry poked at his food with his fork, if he pushed it around enough, it would look like he ate something.

On the other hand, Ginny's appetite had almost tripled. She wasn't eating like Ron, just steadily.

"I'm going to the Ministry. See if they came up with something over the day. Vance should be getting back there soon too." Harry said.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Ginny stood up so fast her chair almost fell over backwards.

…~*~*…*~*~…

"What do you mean to tell me you've made no progress? What does no progress mean? What the hell have you been doing for the past six hours?" Harry shouted at a thin woman, who seemed to be leading the group of unspeakables who worked on the time devise.

Vance rushed into the small room. "We've been trying to pin point the exact time your children are in. It's very difficult because everything we've tried either gives a rough estimate or tells us when they are but doesn't track them through time. They are constantly going forward at a speed that's identical to ours; which is good news."

"So where are they?" Ginny said.

"As of twenty minutes ago they were in March 24, 1996, 19.02.

"_96, He was right_." Harry thought.

"Seven. There almost an hour ahead of us."

Vance rubbed his eyes in attempt to hide his annoyance. "Mrs. Potter, are you familiar with theoretical time-travel?" Vance said patiently.

Ginny shook her head. Vance gestured to some chairs, "Please sit."

Vance rubbed his hand together, looking for a place to start. "You see there are two main theories when it comes to time travel. The first is a flexible time line. Let's say I was to eat the last cracker and it was so good, I decide to go back in time and eat the last cracker again. How ever since the first me can't eat the last cracker because the second me had already ate it I don't go back in time and I have created a paradox."

"The second theory is a fixed time line that can't be changed no matter what we do. Let's say I got home and found a cake. I eat the cake and decide to go back in time and make another one. Once I've finished the cake I realize I've already eaten this cake once and leave it on the table for future me to eat. And everything is like it never happened."

"We can't know for sure which theory we're dealing with, so we have to cover both theories. So basically half the work we're doing is a waste of time, we just don't know which half." Vance let out a long breath.

"The second one." Harry told him, Vance gave him a questioning look. "When I was in my third year I was attack by dementors and someone saved me, I wasn't sure who so when I went back in time, I hid behind the same rock and waited, I realized that it was myself who saved me. I would have died if I didn't go back in time, but I couldn't have gone back in time if I had died…" Harry trailed off, trying to explain what happened to him so long ago.

Vance nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok, I'll let everyone know. Why don't you leave, go be with family? I'll let you know as soon as we even find the smallest detail about their whereabouts." Vance said gently.

"I think we should stay here, just in case-"

"Mr. Potter, there is nothing you can do. You're no help to us and I think you're intimidating some of my staff."

"Well then they'll work harder." Harry said.

Vance shook his head, "Mr. Potter, we're thinkers, not doers. Being intimidated is only going to distract them."

Harry heard a gasp from behind him, "What if!" the same woman Harry had been yelling at earlier was standing up, looking amongst her peers, avoiding the Potters general direction. "What if we were to incorporate a simple tracking spell to the first locator we used. That-"

"- That's used for where not when. Same thing as a locator." Someone interrupted.

"I know! I know!" The lady said quickly, getting excited. "But it will track a person for as long as you put it on there. Which is the quality of the charm I want to add to the locator, and it wouldn't hurt to know where they are either."

"OK. Well what do we need to make it happen?" Vance stood up and took charge again.

"We need permission from the Magical Law Enforcement Department, someone from Experimental Charms, and a lot of man hours."

"Hermione gave you permission to do whatever you need. And I can get you anyone you want from Charms." Harry said trying to be helpful.

"We got it from here Mr. Potter. Expect a patronus in a few hours. Let us work." Vance said as he all but pushed them out the door.

…~*~*…*~*~…

Ginny awoke first of her dormitory. The two Potter boys were on either side of her and Lily was snuggled under her arm, almost on top of her. Three extra people in her bed made it uncomfortably hot.

Ginny clambered out, careful not to disturb the children that looked disturbingly like her and Harry.

Ginny looked out the window as she washed her face, it was still very early; the sun was just starting to rise.

In the common room, someone was sleeping on the couch. It was Harry. His glasses were on the coffee table in front of the faded couch.

"Harry? What are you doing down here?" Harry rolled towards the noise.

"Hmm? Oh, Ron was acting strangely nice and Dean was… err… he can't remember why he's so mad at me."

"Came down for your own safety." Ginny laughed nervously.

"Ha-ha, ya…"

…

"This is as awkward for you as it is me, right?" Ginny said quickly, breaking the silence.

"Yes!" Harry said, not missing a beat.

…

"Well, a week left and then Easter Break starts."

"You're staying at the Burrow with us."

"I figure I don't have a choice now." Harry smiled.

"Good… I'm going for breakfast, I'll bring you something if you stay and watch them." Ginny said backing towards the portrait hole, pointing at the girls' staircase.

Harry just nodded. When he heard the door close he exhaled deeply and lay back down to go back to sleep.

"DAD!"

…_oh, right, that's me._ "DAAADD!"

"I'm downstairs!" Harry called from the couch.

…~*~*…*~*~…

Ginny looked across the table at the girls who were talking about her in the common room the night before. They smiled and waved when they saw her looking. Ginny gave a half-hearted smile back and escaped with breakfast for both Harry and herself.

She got halfway across the Great Hall when she realized she had three more mouths that needed to be fed.

When Ginny climbed into the portrait hole she saw Harry and Ron sitting across from James and Lily.

"Good morning. Want some breakfast?" She handed a plate to the children. "Now save some for your brother, where is he?"

"Still sleeping." James mumbled, looking at his breakfast, not touching anything. Lily awkwardly grabbed a fork and shoved a large piece of ham in her mouth.

"Lily! You supposed to wait until Mum or Dad cuts your food!" Lily opened her mouth to speak, but the ham slid down her throat, cutting off her words and air.

"Shit!" Harry stood looking for his wand.

Ginny grabbed Ron's wand, sticking out of his pocket. Pale blue light shot from the end of the wand and Lily's face quickly lost its redness. "Lily, are you OK?" She nodded her head, "Come here." Ginny patted her lap and the toddler silently climbed into Ginny's lap.

Harry watched with a slight smile on his face as he watched Ginny cut up pancake and feed it to his daughter. Their parenting skills needed work, but they weren't going to have to learn how to love like a parent should.

Ron saw the way Harry was looking at his sister, not like every other teenage boy did, but the way he still caught his father looking at his mother. He was glad that Ginny ended up with a guy like Harry.

And he was also glad he no longer wanted to punch his best friend in the face for knocking up his sister… three times.

**An:/ sorry, I know I promised a faster update but I had a friend stay over from Thursday to today, Monday. Couldn't exactly say, OK go stare at that wall while I write. This is the first time I've been alone all weekend!**

**All credit for the time travel explanation goes to one of my favourite internet people, Charlie McDonnell or charlieissocoollike on YouTube. I was totally stuck on how to show that Harry and Ginny really were at the mercy of Vance, and make the time travel more believable. It was so awesome, I was procrastinating and went on YouTube and found this (newest video) and I was like 'I LOVE YOU CHARLIEISSOCOOLLIKE!"**


	5. Chapter 5

Parvati Patail walked in the common room. Harry held his breath. Hermione had told him that Dumbledore had taken care of everything, but Harry didn't see how a single spell could make all of this just go away, disappear.

"Hi Ginny." She said politely, her and Ginny had gotten in an argument recently and were still in an awkward stage. Ginny smiled tightly and held up a hand in an almost-wave.

Parvati left the common room and Harry, Ron and Ginny were left alone once again with the Potter kids.

"Did you see that?" Ron laughed, "She looked right at them and didn't even blink twice!"

"Dumbledore is a genius!" Harry said, relieved.

…~*~*…*~*~…

Harry stood up, "Well I have to get to class Snape will kill me if I'm late." It was Wednesday and Harry had Defence Against the Dark Arts first block.

"They can't stay with me! I have potions and I don't want them messing around down there." Ginny said.

"Snape won't let them in his class, he hates me."

"Well what are we supposed to do with them?" Ginny snapped.

"You guys usually get a babysitter when you both have to work." James said, looking down at his hands.

"Well, since those are in short supply and you have Ron and Hermione to help you I vote you take them first and I'll have them for the next three periods, I've got Flitwick, a spare then McGonagall, then you can take them for transfiguration fifth."

Ginny smiled. Harry sighed.

…~*~*…*~*~…

Harry entered the classroom with Ron and Hermione, three small kids in tow.

"Five points each from Gryffindor for tardiness." Snape snapped. Harry didn't look up as he balanced his books in one arm and herded his distracted and excited kids into a desk at the back.

Halfway through taking notes on how to classify different curses, Lily reached up, "Daddy, I'm bored, can I colour too?" she asked loudly through the silent room. No one but Ron, Hermione and Professor Snape looked up.

"Here," Harry hissed, handing Lily, Al and James scrap parchment and a quill each and a half full bottle of ink to share. "Draw mom a picture."

Not twenty seconds after Harry turned his attention back to his notes he heard the dreaded and infamous "Uh-Oh." Feared by parents and babysitters alike.

Harry's head snapped to the seat beside him, they had spilled the ink bottle and the vicious liquid was spreading all over the desk and dripping onto the floor. The kids' clothing was splattered.

"Merlin!" Harry snatched up the bottle, preventing it from spilling more. He felt something cold drip onto his pants, Harry jumped up, avoiding the black mess as much as he could. He snatched up his notes. The entire top half was blacked out and illegible.

"Potter!" Snape barked, "This is the second time you've disrupted my class today! Ten points from Gryffindor."

Hermione silently waved her wand over Harry and the kids, making the excess ink disappear back into the bottle.

"Ms. Ganger I do believe this is Defence class, not charms, get back to work!"

…~*~*…*~*~…

The remainder of the day passed agonisingly slow. Snape's defence class was by far the worse, but Ginny had potions when seventh years had defence and she refused to let them anywhere near the dungeons. Secretly, Harry agreed, but it was torture for him to sit through Snape's heated glare while the rest of the school, save Hermione and the youngest Weasleys, floated obliviously by in an almost dream-like state.

Harry waited outside McGonagall's classroom. She had fifth year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs then the sixth year level Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Harry couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the old witch. She had to put up with his little shit-disturbers, twice. In a row. For the next two days.

The class emerged, not giving Harry any sideways glances. Well, no more than usual. Dumbledore's spell was still working, and for that Harry was grateful. The last thing he needed was Voldemort or his Death Eaters hearing about this.

"Here." Ginny said, handing him Lily who snuggled into his chest without hesitation. Harry felt a sense of pride that he and his daughter were so close. The thought of having kids had always terrified him, a daughter even more.

"How'd it go with…?" Harry trailed off when he looked at the exhausted, icy glare Ginny gave him.

"I'm skipping Herbology and I'm going to take a bath." Ginny said slowly. "I don't want to see hear or smell _anyone_ until I come out." Ginny methodically grabbed her bag and books and walked out without another word or even a glance.

"What'd you little buggers do to your poor…_ mother_?" Ron played with the word on his tongue; it was so unsettling to think of his sister as a _mother_.

James smiled, "That professor said I was going to grow up to withhold my namesakes' honour. I like her better than the first one."

"James Potter?" Harry laughed.

"James Sirius Potter." James said, eyes filling with pride. Harry smiled sadly, Sirius had died not more than a year ago and the wounds were still raw.

McGonagall walked back into the classroom, she looked up at the Potter kids and her shoulders sunk, you could almost see the pleading in her eyes, "Oh, Merlin. No."

…~*~*…*~*~…

Harry and Ginny Potter sat quietly in the kitchen of the burrow. They both held now cold tea mugs in their hands.

"Biscuits?" Molly asked holding out a tray of freshly baked rolls. Ginny wordlessly took three and started to stuff flakes in her mouth, not really tasting, or seeing, anything. "Harry?" He shook his head, closing his eyes.

Molly sat the tray down, the soft clatter the only thing breaking the stiff silence.

Minutes, maybe hours passed before a silvery panther came into Harry's line of sight.

"_We've gotten everything put together and are almost ready to start working charm… oh – we're working on it as I speak, moving quicker than I thought. No need to come down, there's nothing to see. Yet. I will let you know everything that's going on and updates every few hours. The charm shouldn't take more than a few hours, a day at most. Mrs. Weasley bullied the best of the best from Experimental Charms. I'll be in touch._" The patronus faded away along with Vance's voice.

"They're just starting on it now?" Ginny said, outraged. "What have they been doing for the past… thirty five minutes…" Ginny made a noise of despair and laid her head on her arms, resting on the table, almost as if she was trying to fall asleep in class.

Harry put a gentle hand on her shoulder to which she relaxed slightly.

…~*~*…*~*~…

After their third update via Vance's panther patronus which came every two hours. Molly sent her own saying it was late and Ginny and Harry were going to bed and not to interrupt them. It was partly truthful, but Molly Weasley just couldn't stand to see the couple stare blankly at her kitchen wall holding frozen cups of tea they wouldn't touch.

"What if we never get them back?" Ginny said putting her hands in her face. "What if they stay stuck there forever?"

"Don't say that. Vance will find a way, said he's been working on the thing for what was it nine, twelve years?"

"Yes and then it was compromised and you brought it in the house. I mean, I don't even really know what it _is_… Why would you do that? If someone gives you a box and says 'don't open it, don't touch it, don't let anyone else touch it, don't let it out of your sight.' _Why _would you agree? Come on, Harry! You know our kids!"

"Hey. Hey. We can't do this. You can't do that." Harry sat down next to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm not blaming you I just –"

"Gin. Ginny, just listen. Back when I was a rookie, they assigned me to a whole lot of magical disappearances in muggle children. Parents of missing kids, they, they start pulling apart and blaming each other. It doesn't matter how things were before once their child goes missing… _everyone_ will do it… Sometimes even after we get the kid back. Things are said and the damage was done. I'm not about to let that happen to us, okay?"

"I'm _not_ blaming you, Harry. I promise."

"I know," Harry rubbed her shoulders, "But that's how it always starts. I shouldn't have brought the thing in, you should have made me take it back, I should have been watching it, you should have been watching the kids, they're my kids too I should have been watching them. It just keeps spiralling down, opening up other fights and just making things harder than they need to be."

"Okay. Okay, I'm sorry. Let's just. Let's just sleep."

…~*~*…*~*~…

Ron had kicked Dean, Seamus and Neville out of the sixth year boys' dormitory, now Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Potter kids were playing a discrete game of Get-To-Know-Your-Children. Ginny was still in the bath.

"Five points to whoever can tell me… Al's full name... Go!" Hermione said.

"Albus Severus Potter!" James shouted. He was the first one standing up, this rounds 'Jeopardy buzzer' so to speak.

Hermione chocked on her own air, Ron snorted and Harry's jaw dropped.

"Yay! Five points to James." Hermione cleared her throat.

"Sorry 'bout that, kid." Ron said.

"Me too," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Sorry 'bout what, Uncle Ron?" Al looked up with green eyes too big for his face. He looked the most like Harry. Except he was adorable, Ron thought. With his crooked haircut, scabby knees and willingness to trust anyone.

"That it's your bed time!" Hermione said getting up and yawning theatrically.

"But where are our beds?" James asked.

'Professor McGonagall, your favourite one," Harry added, "said there would be beds for you in mum's room. Aunty Hermione will take you there."

James and Al got up with minimal grumbling. Lily however, stayed where she was, cross legged on the floor, looking uncomfortably at her new pyjamas.

"Lily, what's the matter?" Harry said crouching in front of the girl.

"Are you and Mama in a fight?" she whispered.

"No. Why do you think that?" Harry asked, whispering also.

"Because you're not sleeping in the same bed anymore." The girl fought back her tears, but such things are unsettling to someone so young.

"No were not fighting, it's just we're at… well we're here… and in this place girls sleep on one side on boys sleep on the other, it's like a big sleepover."

"Like when we all go to Nana and Papa's house?"

"Exactly!" Harry said, proud of his save.

"But you and Mama still sleep in the same bed, like always. In mama's old room."

"This is different."

"Why?"

"Because it is."

"Why?"

"Because we're not at Nana and Papa's house."

"Why?"

"Because we're here?"

"Why?" Harry groaned internally.

"Because… this is Dad's favourite place."

"Why?"

"…Because –"

"Dude. Dude" Ron said stopping Harry, "This game never stops she'll just keep asking why."

"Because it's time for bed, night." Harry ruffled her hair, "Follow Aunt Hermione."

"Come on, Lily." Hermione twitched her fingers, wanting her to take hold of her hand.

"Why?"

"Let's go, Lily." Hermione said, gently but sternly.

Hermione left with the kids only to return an hour later with slightly ruffled hair, just to tell Harry, he and Ginny had spawned the Antichrist and two demonic followers.

"They seem fine to me." Harry said.

"Okay, next time, _you_ put them to bed."

...~*~*…*~*~…

**An:/ Wow, 4 chapters, 3,800 hits and 90 alerts and 49 reviews, you guys rock! I hope this chapter lives up to all your expectations and such.**

**And seriously, if you've ever babysat or have kids who can talk, you hear the Uh-Oh I mentioned earlier and want to cry because you ****know**** something bad had happened. I would really like it if you guys reviewed some more my goal **_**was **_**50 but since I haven't even gotten past the 'beginning' part of the story… I'ma up that ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**An:/ First off. Wow! 105+ Alerts! Yes! Second off, I think everyone who is on the alerts list should leave a review it doesn't have to be big, just say hi I like your story, or hi I'm on the alert list, or just hi, :D, , , or ask me a question which I will answer, I respond to all reviews, so only ask if you **_**really**_** need to know. Point out something's that's bugging you, yell at me for spelling Hermione's name wrong (I didn't actually, just an example). The only reason there shouldn't be an equal number of reviews as subscribers is if some of you have an irrational fear of the little blue button, or for some reason very, very opposed to it or don't understand English. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Ps. someone suggested Hagrid as a babysitter! Why, Why! Didn't I think of that! Why.**

The next two days were brutal on Harry and Ginny. The teaching staff were aware of the situation, as was Madam Pomfrey. Most tried to accommodate the two teens and their… predicament as much as they could… In exchange for being able to openly gossip about them in the staff lounge, without, of course, the nasty glares from other staff.

Though Dumbledore's spell had worked miraculously on the entire school, including Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris. Harry and Ginny agreed to keep the miniature Potter's as hidden as possible. They followed Harry or Ginny to class and sat quietly in the back, they never saw the Great Hall and on Friday afternoon, Hagrid's day off, he babysat them in his hut.

Harry and crew were one of the first to board the Hogwarts's Express, before breakfast had finished, avoiding being seen.

"Alright, kidlets, who wants to play a game?" Harry asked after he shut and locked the compartment door.

"YES! YES! YES!" Lily said. These last three days had been rather dull, for the children at least.

James was starting to understand the situation better. These people _were_ his parents, _before_ they had kids and they were pretending for Al and Lily. So technically, he wasn't even born yet. Very cool. For James at least.

Al noticed something was different between his parents, and they looked different too, but they were his mom and dad.

Lily, in her sweet innocence had noticed nothing.

"Okay, we're spies, we can't go outside, because that's lava and we can't open the curtain because the bad guys will see us. So we have to watch out the window for other spies. If you see anyone suspicious report back to us." The kids lightened up and ran to the window; a few more students were starting to walk towards the engine. The Potter's started calling out descriptions of various people.

"The one with curly black hair, she's definitely a spy!"

"The man overs there, hims is a spa-eye!"

"No way those two holding hands, look over there!"

"So how long's that going to keep them occupied, you think?" Ron asked.

"Half an hour, forty five minutes tops." Ginny said.

"It's a nine hour ride."

"We know." Harry and Ginny said tonelessly.

An hour and a half had passed, and currently Ginny had finished telling a story in attempt to get the kids to fall asleep. Ron suggested going over her history of magic notes, which earned him a glare from Hermione and the eldest Potter child (they'd sat through the class with Ginny).

Cuddled together on two cushions the four resumed 'adult talk'.

"So what's it like being a parent?" Hermione asked.

"Scary." Harry said, "I mean I'm glad I'm alive to have kids and all. But… what kind of Dad lets their kids, get _sent back in time_?"

"What's that supposed to mean? We're terrible parents?" Ginny snapped.

"No, no, no, no! I meant… I meant I'm a bad at being a Dad. I'm sure you're a wonderful Mum." Harry said quickly. "You know I have a feeling this happened when you weren't even in the room."

"Whatever, Harry." Ginny turned her head and watched the rolling hills pass by.

"So… Ginny, how'd your parents take the news?"

"Oh shit… I didn't write mum." Ginny said, horrified.

"Mum's going to have kittens." Ron groaned.

…~*~*…*~*~...

The train rolled into Kings Cross Station at precisely at eight. Ginny saw her parents waiting eagerly, they hadn't brought along any of her brothers, for which she was thankful. Taking a deep breath, Ginny turned hopefully to her brother.

"Ron, please, can you go… explain everything to them? Please?" Ginny begged. "Someone has to stay here until everyone leaves."

"No way I-" Ron caught Harry expression. "Fine. They're not going to believe me, Hermione, come with me. You can tell no lies." Ron rolled his eyes.

"This is serious! Stop joking around!" Ginny said as she gently prodded her sleeping children.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know."

Ginny looked out the window to see a nearly empty train station and her father. He was doubled over in laughter as the last of the waiting parents and family friends left the platform. Ron, Hermione and Mr. Weasley were alone now and tears were starting to roll down his face.

"Finally! Everyone's gone, let's go Harry I'm so sick of this train." Ginny stood, "Come on, kidlets."

…~*~*…*~*~…

"Hi dad!" Ginny faked enthusiasm. It wasn't that she wasn't glad to see her dad; however in these circumstances… it made things a little, awkward. "Where's mum?"

"…Who are they?" Arthur said pointing at James, Al and Lily.

"They are… your grandkids… from the future…" Ginny said putting a sleepy Lily down on her feet

"Surprise!" Ron said sarcastically.

"Not helping." Harry whispered.

"Wait, you weren't kidding…" Arthur ran his hands through his thinning hair line. "This is! This is insane! Like from the future, here. In the past."

"Yup. Just popped up one day. We're sending them back and no one can know but our family and Harry."

"Harry…" Mr. Weasley turned to Harry and for a fraction of a second he thought Arthur was very, very angry. "Welcome to the family!" and embraced him in hug.

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley…" He oddly returned the hug.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't going to hit me until… later. I'm quite unsure how to react. Your mother's making a big supper the whole family's coming over."

"Even –"

"Yes, Even Charlie."

Still no Percy.

"Right… well let's go. We can't let anyone see these guys." Harry put an unconscious hand on James's head.

"Okay. We'll make two trips. Ginny, Harry and the kids first, then I'll come back for you two." He came down to James's eye level, "Have you ever apparated before?" James nodded. "Good. Now are you brave enough to go with Uncle Ron?" James nodded sleepily.

Harry and Ginny picked up a kid each, they grabbed Arthur's arm and vanished with a pop.

Arthur came back for Hermione, Ron and James and they too vanished into thin air.

Lily was crying loudly just outside the ward to the Burrow. Harry was bouncing her "Shhh… you're okay." He said rubbing her back. Al was a little shook up too, but he had apparated before and nothing felt better than mom's hug.

"I think I'd better tell Molly and the rest of the family before she sees you." Arthur said and walked up the short dirt path to the Burrow in the dark with Ron and Hermione to back his story.

Lily's sobs slowly died down to whimpers and frequent shaky inhales. "We can do this right?" Harry asked out of James's earshot, "With your family, it'll be easier?"

"Harry, I honestly think if we can survive a war that breaks out before I finish school, we can do anything." Ginny said after a while.

"Right, but like back at the school. We weren't handling it. Whatever we were doing… it wasn't working." said Harry.

"I know," Ginny sighed and looked at the star-studded sky and sighed, "But look at it like this. We're brand new parents with three kids who already have expectations, and we don't really have any relationship before this. Don't get me wrong I'm madly in love with you, but we were dating like a week before they showed up and we're still kids. I think we should just take this day by day. All we have to do is keep them alive, healthy and happy until the next."

Harry smiled, "I love you too."

"Do you mean that?"

"I really do."

The kiss was a bit awkward, as each had a sleeping kid on their hip. But it was sweet and it made Ginny's heart swell. It was like any other kiss Ginny had ever had, from any one, Harry included.

"It's a shame we can't remember this."

"Just live in the moment." Harry brushed some hair out of her face, making Ginny blush deeply and look down.

"ARTHUR I BELIEVE YOU! I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHERE THEY ARE _RIGHT NOW_!" a loud voice shrieked from the house.

"That's our cue." Ginny said adjusting Al and grabbing James's hand. Lily stirred in Harry's arm but didn't wake. "Ready to see Grandmum?" Ginny asked James, "You haven't been born yet but she'd always wanted grandkids, she'll love you just the same as before."

James nodded happily. The familiar house brought comfort to him he loved his extended family, even if there weren't any kids anymore… yet.

"Hi mum. We were just outside and…" Ginny trailed off.

There were tears dancing in Molly's eyes, "Oh, I didn't really believe it" she clasped a hand to her mouth, "But here you are… with them."

"Hi Grandmum." James peeked out from behind Ginny.

"Oh! I'm a Grandmum!" she turned to the rest of her family who were standing by the table in the cramped kitchen. "I'm a _Grandmum!_ Come here, give _Grandmum_ a hug." James stepped into the familiar woman's arms. She still smelled the same. Like ginger and home.

"Well we have a lot of catching up to do. Come, dears, supper's ready."

Once everyone was served and Harry put Lily on the couch (like her uncles nothing could wake her), Fred asked the first question. "So who's your favourite Uncle?"

"Well Uncle Ron and Aunty Hermione are always around or we're always there. So I think they're mum and dad's favourite. But I like all you guys just the same."

"Uncle George gives me candy!" Al spit mashed potato everywhere.

"Wait. Ron and Hermione?" George asked.

"Our Ron and our Hermione?" Fred finished.

"No, you twit, the other Hermione we know."

"Well it's about time!" they said together.

"That's what I said." Harry told them.

"Ron! Hermione! I always _knew_ you'd get together!" Molly shrieked pulling them both into a hug. Lily cried from the living room, she woke up suddenly and alone in a strange place to a woman screaming.

"I'll get it." Harry told Ginny when they both pushed their chairs back.

"_Likes you better anyways_." Ginny stabbed a carrot with her fork. Harry laughed from the living room and Ginny blushed, he wasn't supposed to hear that.

Harry re-entered carrying a red faced Lily into the room. He got her a glass of apple juice and sat back down at the table. He offered her a cooked green bean from his fork, which she declined by turning her head sharply. Shrugging Harry popped the bean in his mouth.

"So what's your name?" Charlie asked. Lily blushed and hid her face even more. Charlie smiled along with the rest of the family. "How old are you?"

"This many." She whispered holding up five chubby fingers. Ginny reached over and tucked her pinkie under her thumb. "This many." Lily said again.

The rest of dinner passed laughing at the kids antics. The Weasley's were instructed as by Hermione and Ron to act as normal as possible, as this was very stressful on Harry and Ginny.

…~*~*…*~*~…

"No! Seriously, James, Al and Lily. It's time for bed." Ginny said they were sleeping in her room for the first night, until Molly and Arthur could figure out something for the remainder of the holiday.

"Ahaha!" James ran one way cackling, Al a different one and Lily in yet another.

"Ginny do you help?" Molly asked.

"No. Harry and I got this." Ginny said running up the stairs after the Antichrist, I mean James.

Harry ran into the kitchen after the Devil spawns, I mean Al and Lily. He returned with them giggling laughing and squirming, both tucked in his arms like footballs. Ginny was working her way down the old stairs holding James by only his forearms while his feet dragged on the ground.

They through them on the bed and before they could get up again, Harry jumped on top of them (gently!) and all but forced them under the covers and tucked the corners in tightly, while Ginny blocked the doorway with her body.

"There! Now stay in bed and go to sleep or you're not getting any of grandmum's breakfast tomorrow, you'll have toast."

"I like toast!" Al said, trying to get out.

"Without!" Harry held up a hand "Any butter or jam. Just plain old toast. And I mean it." Al stopped struggling when James pulled him back down.

"_I_ don't like toast."

"Good." Harry nodded and left Ginny blocking the doorway. "Good night." She blew out the candle that magically lit her entire room and shut the door closed.

"What'd I tell you?" Hermione asked, ginning like a cat form the sofa.

"Yeah, Antichrist and worshipers." Ginny said flopping down exhausted on the couch beside Harry. She reached around and swatted him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?"

"_Spawning the devil_."

"How do you know it wasn't you?"

"Dear, I never, ever spent more than half an hour chasing the twins around. You've been at it for two."

"That is without a doubt Marauder blood."

Harry scoffed. "Marauder blood…"

"Muum! I need a glass of water!" James called.

"_My little shit-disturbers." _Harry thought as he fell asleep on the couch.

"Look at them!" Molly whispered, "They're just wiped right out."

"You should see the state McGonagall's in." Ron laughed.

…~*~*…*~*~…

After waking up from sleeping all night and part of the day, Harry sent a patronus out to Vance.

A panther walked in not a minute after: _"You should come in as soon as you can. There have been some major developments that I feel would be best shared face to face. We may have hit a breakthrough." _

…~*~*…*~*~…

**An:/ I know I left you on a bad cliff hanger (hopefully) but that's to encourage you to review. I want one from everyone who reads it (I know it's not going to happen) but you read it you review it, I don't ever read a piece without reviewing and if so many people like it enough to alert it then why so few reviews per chapter? Think of it this way. Most places you have to buy books and the writers get money. This site the writers get feedback. I your review please put on thing you didn't like about this story/chapter/idea/genre/anything else you found wrong with it. I really want to get better at writing because right now I'm right in between sucking and sucking ass, pardon my French. **

**Ps. Hockey camp on the 17****th****, don't get back until the 22****nd**** 23****rd**** so… it might be a wait… PM me if you want to know what being trained by the ****2010 Olympic gold medallists was like!**** (Yes, I'm bragging, I'm sorry) My sister went last year and came back with like 5lbs of muscle that she didn't have before.**


	7. Chapter 7

**An:/ Ok, so here's the thing I wasn't going to update until I did get back from camp, but thanks to some amazing reviews and the fact that I'll only have three days after camp to pack and relax and stuff before I run off with my pops for like a month. I'm updating early. Excuse the spelling and weird stuff, because it's 20 to 7 and I leave at like 3 A.M. tomorrow… READY. SET. GO!**

**WAIT! ****Question?**** Am I doing a good job at letting you know which time I'm talking about? Like married ****Harry and Ginny VS. 1996 Harry and Ginny?**_**LET ME KNOW!**_

**Now you can go.**

Harry ran up the stairs to awaken his wife, "Ginny, Ginny!" He shook her shoulder, "Come on, we have to go to the Ministry!"

Ginny rolled over groggily, "Is it the kids?"

"I…!" Harry tried to make the words come out, but he couldn't think straight! "Vance said it was a something. Good news I think! You have ten minutes."

"I can be ready in five." She threw the duvet off, grabbed yesterday's clothes off the floor and rushed into the bathroom.

Four minutes later Ginny was in the kitchen, pulling her wild hair into a ponytail simultaneously wiping the left over toothpaste off her lip.

Harry wasn't in a much better state he'd thrown on jeans and a tee shirt, too impatient to bother with his usual wizards' robes.

"Let's pray for good news." Ginny sighed. Harry nodded and took her arm.

With a pop, they arrived right outside the Department of Mysteries entrance. One of the perks of being head of the auror department. The whole department was bustling with people, and flying memos. There were no offices in this department, just sealed, white doors labelled with team names: Orange Stork, FY56L1, District 14, and Project Rubber Ducky, to name a few. The general 'intelligence unit' had no specific room. It was too big, with too many people working on it, so it was scattered through the large hallway.

Organized chaos… Utter madness.

"You can't be in here!" a woman shrieked, attempting to cover the magical whiteboard she was working on.

"She's with me." Harry held up his badge, which granted him 'All-Access" excluding the Department of Mysteries of course. He hoped the woman was ignorant to that fact though, and kept walking.

Harry led Ginny through a door marked 'Ki8gG" and snapped it tightly behind him.

"Mr. Mrs. Potter!" Vance said. For the first time since Harry saw him, he didn't look as if someone had just died. Harry peered into a makeshift conference room. Everyone was staring intently at a young, blonde, witch, whom was using a muggle white board. She had three different colours of marker in hand and was circling green writing in red. She ran excitedly over to the other side of the room and jabbed the board multiple times with her black marker.

The rest of the room looked confused and started talking at once, making the young girl, she couldn't have been more than twenty, frustrated.

She made a wide arc with her wand, causing the careful writing to leap off the board and dance around the room.

The others in the room gave a sudden, and loud, standing ovation.

"What's going on in there?" Harry asked hopeful.

Vance chuckled, "As I was explaining to your wife, we've recruited this young lady from Russia to help us with your problem. She's done in hours what would have taken us months, years, even. Lucya! Can you come here, puzhalsta?

"Da?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"I show… tick, tick, tick?"

"Neit." Vance began talking rapidly in Russian to the girl and she responded back just as quickly.

"She says she can fix this."

…~*~*…*~*~…

"That's the burrow!" Ginny said looking at three miniscule sets of footprints on a worldwide map.

"I'm sorry?" Vance asked.

"That's my mum's house! Thank Merlin they're safe! They're with my mum!"

Lucya began explaining the process of how they were going to get the Potter kids back, in Russian, and Vance tried to catch what she was saying.

Vance interrupted her, again speaking in Russian, leaving the Potter's clueless.

"Slight problem."

"Which is?" Ginny demanded.

"Since none of the children are capable of even doing the simplest of spells, someone has to retrieve them. Lucya absolutely refuses to just send you back in time and bring you back immediately. She says you can't go hoping from one place to another whenever you please."

"Why?" Harry looked at Lucya. Who flicked her fingers in front of her face and made exploding sound effects.

"We still haven't translated all the mechanics behind it, but from what I understand, the molecules in your body are broken up when you time travel and reformed before you arrive there. The body needs time to regenerate the bonds in between each individual atom and if you split them up again, there's a chance that they won't reform any bonds."

"No chance. Always will."

"How long?"

"Two veeks. Most I do."

"No, that's too long."

"Neit. Is good time. Little people melt on floor." Lucya waved them off.

"They've already been there for almost a week. So I'll go, rest a day and bring them back. Let me go."

"Then all people melt on floor. Big people no jumpy jump for seven, eight days. Little people zirteen, fourteen. When stop, crying and angry and sad, plus one night or maybe make mess on floor."

"They're going to be fine I promise they –"

"Harry, maybe you should listen to them. What they're saying makes no sense I don't understand how time travelling can make you explode, Hermione did it all her third year and she's fine, but I have to trust them." Ginny touched his shoulder

Harry brushed her off, "Yes. Hermione she always used a time turner for a whole year and didn't have any problems."

"Time-Turner, like ehta?" Lucya twisted a pretend charm on her necklace.

Lucya sighed and got up. Pretending to twist her charm she jumped backwards and looked at Harry expectantly and took dramatic steps forward, back to where she started. "Very good. No melting, I do all day, but…" she jumped back several times and jumped forward to where she was standing before. "Neit." She said, exaggerating how out of breath she was.

"Best way." She jumped all the way back to the room and paused. "I vait here!" She called from the back of the room before jumping all the way back to her chair.

"Best way. I only do like so."

"Okay. Lucya, are you going to 1996?"

"Neit! One, nine, nine, six, England. Neit. Very bad. You go, I stay and in two weeks I make come back, I go home." Lucya said to Vance. "Up, up!"

Ginny cursed, rather loudly. "What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"Think about it Harry, its 1996, Voldemort's almost at full power, you are his number one target. Do you think either us or mum is going to let a strange wizard even close to the gate. I imagine that we're trying to keep three time jumping kids under wraps too. There's no way Vance is going to get anywhere close enough to see them let alone bring them back. And even if he did, James won't let them go, since the day they were born, I've told them again and again, don't trust strange people!"

"She's right, send me." Harry looked between Vance and Lucya, "Teach me how to bring them back, and I promise, they've been there for four days so I'll stay there for ten days."

"Lucya's the one doing all that work, really all you need to know is a simple tracking spell. I don't like sending you alone…"

"I'm coming too!" Ginny said.

"No, I don't want you back there. Like you said, 1996."

"Harry!"

"How about I take Ron or Hermione? Would that make you feel better? I'll send them a patronus right now."

"No! Harry I'm coming with you. Those are my kids!"

"Ginny. I love you. I can't have you back there, it would drive me mad. It's so dangerous, I don't want you there. I cannot have you back there, it's… it's just too much. My kids are there. I need to know you're safe, here. Where there's no Death Eaters, no Voldemort. Promise me. Please, don't come after me. _Stay here_. You have to promise."

"I can't promise that! I won't let you leave me behind again! Those are my kids too, I'm not going to sit on the side line again and watch as you do all these reckless, dangerous things."

"I always come back."

"No! Harry, please don't do this to me…"

Hermione's entrance cut her off. "That was fast." said Harry.

"You said it was an emergency. I was in my office. I got here as soon as I could."

"Where's Ron?"

"At home with the kids. Trying to get them to the Burrow, I imagine."

"Ginny, could you go help him? I promise I'll wait for you."

Harry watched as she reluctantly left the room, "Don't go anywhere."

Harry nodded, "I hate lying to her."

"We're lying? Why are we lying?"

"We're not! Why don't you go help her, I'll stay here." But that didn't go over very well with Hermione, so Harry quickly explained his situation.

"I don't like that either. You promised her you'd stay, so you'll stay."

"Hermione. I need you to not be Ginny's friend right now, I need you to be the person I spent a year rolling around in a tent with, I need you on my side."

Harry could see the conflict going on inside her. "Okay, for my Godchildren, but! I'm on Ginny's side."

"Fine. Let's go. Tell her, tell her, that it was now or never and I'm sorry." Harry said to Vance.

…~*~*…*~*~…

Harry woke up where he fell asleep last night, on the burrow's couch. Ginny was lying face down on the other one.

"Daaad…" Harry felt something poke his nose and faint giggles from the corner. "Daaad…" the same person whispered and poked his cheek. The soft pitter-patter of feet and "Muuum…" …. Muuum…"

More feet and giggling. "Nana. They won't get up."

"That's alright dears. Nana will wake them up once breakfast is done. Come help me crack eggs."

"Is everyone here, still?" Al asked excitedly

"No everyone went home, but they'll be here for dinner."

"So that's Nana and Papa and Mum and Dad" James ticked off people on his fingers, "And Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and one more for extra. That's seven eggs! Hey! Guess what? I'm seven!"

"Seven! Already! Oh my goodness, before you know it you'll be getting you Hogwarts letter!"

"I know! I'm going to be in Gryffindor! Just like Every Weasley ever, every Potter ever, Grandmum Potter, Aunt Hermione, Granddad's friends and Teddy!"

"That's a lot of Gryffindors. Do you know anyone else in other houses?"

"Vikki's in Ravenclaw, but she takes after Aunt Fleur, but I don't take after Aunt Fleur."

"Of course not. Who do you take after?"

"Granddad Potter, Uncle Sirius, Uncle George, and Uncle Fred."

"So you're a trouble maker?"

"I don't mean to be! Stuff just happens to me!"

Molly laughed so hard she snorted, "You are your father."

"Nope. Dad says I'm me and I can do whatever James wants to do so long as it follows the rules. 'No tattoos' is a rule. I asked.

"It's a very good one at that." Molly chuckled.

…~*~*…*~*~…

"Harry, Harry dear. Breakfast is ready. Come on. Wake up." Molly gently podded Harry. He groaned. "I know." She said sympathetically, "But it's time to get up."

"'Mup."

Harry padded into the kitchen, "Morning Dad!" Al piped.

"Hi." Harry grunted.

"I want up." Harry scooped the girl in his arms and held her on his lap.

"You've got that down there, Harry." Arthur chuckled nervously.

"Sorry?" Harry picked a small shell out of his eggs.

"It took me months to figure out how to hold a baby and eat at the same time." Harry nodded, "Sorry this is just really awkward for me… as a father."

"Oh. Sorry. Do you want a free shot? Ron got one."

"No, no. I'm satisfied with the knowledge that you will have to put up with your daughter's boyfriends, who will be just like you." Arthur smirked.

"She's just a baby!" Harry protested, paling slightly. His daughter was under no circumstances allowed to date anyone who thought what he did!

"So was my little Ginny." Arthur smiled sadly. "Now she's all grown up, dating, fighting wars, having babies…"

…

"Hey Lily?"

"What, daddy?"

"Have you ever heard of nuns?"

"No. Are they the people that made you different?"

"No… but they're great people, you'd love them. They're a bunch of girls, who are captains of the 'Boys Have Cooties Club' and they were these awesome dresses with _matching hats_. Pretty cool, eh?"

"Oh! Nuns!" Lily realized looking back at her father. "Mama said if you ever tried to sells me a nuns ever, ever, ever, ever, again, you go to sleep in a doghouse. Are you trying to sells me a nuns, daddy?"

Arthur almost chocked on his waffle bursting into laughter. Ron spit food all over an unimpressed Ginny.

"Fine no dating until you're married."

"That's not Okayed either; remember?"

"I changed my mind."

"But Mama has the pants."

"What?"

"Mama says, that you think you share the pants but really she has all the pants."

"Is that so?"

"Yup. She told me."

"What makes you believe her not me?"

"She's is the boss."

The entire family, save Harry and the kids, were almost close to tears.

"Ha-ha, very funny."

…~*~*…*~*~…

Molly was starting to prepare lunch, washing the potatoes by hand, (her spell always tried to use soap) she watched out the window at the still pond. She was worried about the Potter children. They came from a peaceful time; they were oblivious to the dangerous times they were in. She was worried about her own, current family… the kids hadn't mentioned anyone had died, but they talked about everyone as if they were still living. Granddad Potter, Uncle Sirius, almost as if James had met them… He never talked about Uncle Percy… Oh, God! Percy!

"James!" Molly called out the window.

"Yes, Nana?" He ran to the window.

"Does Uncle Percy have any kids?"

"Yes, we don't see him much though; he lives almost as far away as Uncle Charlie does. But he doesn't have any kids; mum says dragons are his kids."

"And Vikki is Bill's daughter?"

"Her real name is Victoire, she's the oldest –"

"And George?"

"Yup, he's got –"

"What about Fred?"

"Fred _is_ a kid." James laughed.

"Oh, Okay, go tell the others to wash up."

Molly smiled to herself, she always imagined Fred growing up before George, starting a family first, but that was before they refused to do anything separately. They probably still lived together.

A small shimmering caught Molly's eye. Where was that coming from? As suddenly as it stopped, it ended. Strange… Molly set a tripping jinx over the porch door. Whatever it was would make a tremendous amount of noise before it came close to her kitchen.

…~*~*…*~*~…

"Come and eat!" Molly called throughout the house.

It was a struggle to get all three kids to sit down, but was eventually managed.

Suddenly, a loud clattering noise was heard from the porch door. Followed shortly by both a man and woman cursing heavily. Molly ran to the door, "Who are you!" She braced herself against the frame.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Weas – Granger. I know my kids are inside, so please move."

"Daddy?" Lily asked looking from Harry to the ominous voice from the doorway. Harry held on to her tighter and shrunk down from the window.

"Molly – Mrs. Weasley. Please. I'm me! I married your daughter on August eleventh a few years later we had James and you cried harder than she did because I wasn't there and he was premature and – and I can't really remember much of anything before the war that everyone would already know."

"Then you ought to know, I cannot let you in my house. If you are Harry, please leave, you're scaring us."

"Look! This is the gold watch you gave me for my seventeenth birthday. It was your brother's." Harry handed her the watch, which had a few more years wear on it but it was still in good shape. Molly reached out an arm to take the watch and Harry darted around her and into the kitchen.

"James!"

"Dad!" James ran the short three steps across the kitchen and attached himself to his father's legs. "I – I thought we were going to be stuck here forever!" James sobbed into Harry's chest. Harry just pulled him closer and rubbed soothing circle on his back.

"Al, Lily, come here."

Al obliged, this was his real dad, normal now. Before he was acting kind of strange and Al liked this dad much better.

The younger Harry set Lily on the floor; there was something about a grown man's tears that made you believe he wasn't a Death Eater.

"Group hug!" She said happily and almost knocked Harry off balance.

"Hey does Aunty Minnie get a hug? I missed you too, you know." Hermione said after she had disarmed her Mother-in-Law.

"You only let us call you Aunty Minnie on our birthdays or when we're sick." Al said

"Or when Mum and Dad are gone." James added wiping the tears and snot off his face.

"Just come here!" Al and James ran over to Hermione who was now crying too.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Pumpkin?"

"Why are you crying?" She touched a tear on his face.

"Because I'm so happy to see you."

"Can we go home soon?"

"Soon I promise we're almost done at Nana's house."

"Good. You promised you'd play princesses and you never did." Lily pouted.

"Well we never got home; I'll play with you tomorrow."

"Daddy, why are there two of you?"

"That's a story for bedtime."

"Where's the normal Mama?"

"Waiting for us back home."

"I missed this part of you." Lily tucked her head underneath Harry's chin and let his back rubbing out her to sleep.

…~*~*…*~*~…

"Alright. We got them let's get out of here before something bad happens." Hermione said, taking both boys' hands. "Say goodbye to the people from 1996 boys." They waved obediently.

Harry shook his head sadly. "That Russian girl is the one who brings us back or does the spell that brings us back to our time… I don't know she didn't speak much English."

"So we're stuck here until… Babayaga decides it's a good time to bring us back?" Hermione yelled at him. "I have kids of my own I need to get back to!"

"Shhh! You'll wake her! And it's only so something doesn't happen which involves everyone exploding… or melting, I'm not sure which."

"No you said, Hermione, you can't be Ginny's friend right now, I need you to be the girl I went rolling around in a tent for a year with. Not. I need you to do something stupid and reckless for an undisclosed amount of time! Ginny's going to kill us. Mostly you. Because you left her _again_. That's not okay in a marriage, Harry you just don't leave!"

"I did not leave her!" Harry handed the baby off to his younger self who was watching with interest, as was Ginny and the rest of the family. "I saved her life. Voldemort could never know about us or he would have used her as a tool to get to me."

"He wouldn't because he already did with Sirius and he knew you weren't stupid!"

"This is Ginny. It would have worked. I'd have been wherever he wanted me in a heartbeat for her."

"Look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't do the same for Ron! Or Rose! Hell even Charlie! Tell me you could stand by and watch someone you know die."

Hermione backed down and slumped against the wall. She looked at her old self and at Ron. "Do you know how bad it hurts? To be left at home with the baby while your husband… is out… somewhere… he could be dead… he could be being tortured… you don't know if the next person at your door is… someone from the Ministry with a little red letter… or someone coming to use you as a hostage. The saying no news is good news doesn't get you very far, Harry."

"I didn't become an auror for my kids. But do you know just how many times I'd wished I was there. When you and Ron walked into a trap and almost died… If I had been there… That's how we worked… and I wasn't there to see that it was a trap and you could have died."

"Hermione…"

"No listen! I know you do it for her safety, but, every time you leave and don't tell her where you're going or when you'll be back. You take away her peace of mind and she's right back here, in 1996, doesn't know whether or not she'll ever see you again. Ron may be putting me at 'risk' by telling me he's going to do a raid in Knockturn Alley, but at least I know not to worry until dinner time. You! You leave for weeks!"

"I am scared for you Harry. I can't imagine what your _wife_ goes through. Now my husband is going through the same thing you put Ginny through."

"And that was my point. I got a little carried away, I'm sorry. I forgot how hard time-travel was."

"Why don't you go lie down…?"

"I think that's best."

Hermione stood up and shot an arm out to brace herself against the wall.

"Hermione! You're bleeding! A lot!" Harry told her when he put an arm on the small of her back to help her up the stairs and found it warm and sticky.

"That would explain a lot of the dizziness and confusion actually. There's… that stuff… it's in my. The things in my bag." And she promptly fainted.

**An:/ Fact: I have gotten ready in less than 5 minutes before, so it is possible, if your kids are trapped in another time or you're late for a final that's worth 40% of your entire grade. One of these has happened to me, guess which! In a comment!**

**Fact: I speak a bit of Russian, no, not fact. I know hi, bye, please, thank you, yes no, here, there, this, that (same word actually) fork, spoon, little, big and sheep. They actually have a different alphabet do I just spell it how it sounds.**

**Fact: This is the last chapter you're getting for a while, I don't know if I can update between camp and BC.**

**Fact: BC is in Canada, Canadians rock!**


	8. Chapter 8

**An:/ I'm back! PLEASE READ LAST PART OF NOTE! Ok so, I tried to writing in my free time at camp but I was using that to sleep. We only had 16 hour days and I was working out for 10 of them.**

**Hockey camp: was amazing! What's that? You don't want to hear it and just want to read the story? Well too bad I'm writing some about it. If you don't care skip ahead. I'll only cry for a few hours. If you like my little notes, and want more, I decide to start a blog, because I just wasn't to talk for hours and hours but it pisses some people off. :o I'll post a link here and on my profile page.**

**So a little about camp:**

**I met freaking MEGHAN AGOSTA AND CHERIE PIPER! Aaahhhhhhh! Signed my jersey! Calm. Calm. Calm. Check blog for more on them. Ps. Meghan Agosta = Vancouver 2010's MVP for woman's hockey. Suck on the Hayley Whickenheiser! I hate how she gets all the glory. Most people don't even know the rest of the team's names. Lights out was at 9 PM and We were up again at 6 45 and breakfast at 7 then a few hours of dry land then we'd play a sport besides hockey then we'd get a lecture just about different hockey stuff then on ice then Lunch then on ice the supper then it was supposed to be quiet time and watch a movie, but I went to sleep lol. Met some amazing girls there. My skating just… I don't even know how to describe it… and my slap shot. Oh lord o mighty my slap shot is so hard. Except I can't raise it. URRRG! Backwards skating went from can't do to almost acceptable. I got hurt. Bad ankles. I had Cherie Piper bring me ice. Felt like a retard, who sits in the dressing room while Olympians are coaching you? Me that's who. I still hurt. My four-pack didn't go away I got bigger. Frick. I did 53 sit ups in a minute! And 32 push ups. 14 laps in 15 minutes. At the start I did 48 27 and 12. Big improvement. Only brought one sports bra. NEVER AGAIN. Ew.**

*******MUST READ**** **

**Here's how my summer looks so far. I'm home for three days, off with my dad for 2 weeks home for a day. Catch a flight to see my grandparents for 2 weeks a few days then school. So updates are going to suck.**

**PLEASE READ ALSO: I read my last chapter… someone turned my baby into a crack baby. How do I edit without losing all these amazing reviews. I'm scared to replace it and I can't edit on the actual internet because then the page freezes. Help please.**

**This was exactly 500 words and took up a complete page. This was the condensed version. If you want more or just like me check out my blog: ****Http: / to world from kale**** .BlogSpot. Com/**

"Hermione?" Harry called, shaking her shoulder roughly, and dropping to his knees beside the unconscious woman, "Hermione, what's going on?" Hermione didn't respond and Harry grabbed her magically expanded, just as her beaded bag was. Harry pulled out a generic potion bottle and un-stoppered it.

Dark blood was starting to seep into an alarmingly large pool around Hermione. "Dad, what's wrong with Aunt Hermione?" James asked. Molly rushed off to get bandages to stop the bleeding.

Harry rolled Hermione onto her side, back away from the gathering of people; he ripped her blouse halfway up the middle to expose what looked to be a horrid splinch wound. It was almost an inch deep, exposing muscle and some bone. All the way from the middle of her back to her tailbone.

"Dad is she going to be okay?" James asked again.

"Someone take them somewhere else!" Harry snapped, trying to cover the essence of dittany potion over her wound. The blood had stopped pooling and her spine was no longer visible. Harry poured the remaining potion over the worst of the wound he then gingerly placed a dressing across her back and wrapped tensor bandages round her abdomen to keep it in place.

"Is she… Is she going to be alright?" Ron asked.

Harry looked up and chuckled at his friend's facial expression. "She'll be fine, it looks like a lot of blood, but she only fainted because she lost it so fast. This is probably only… two pints." Harry stood and picked up a limp Hermione, careful not to jostle her back. "I'm going to put her in Percy's room. I'll be right back."

…~*~*…*~*~…

Harry, Ginny and Hermione fled to the living room with the kids at the older Harry's orders.

"This is insane!" Hermione said and sat down in a sunken armchair. "I'm middle aged!"

"I know… did you see all the old scars we have?" Harry asked.

"There is a war coming up, I'm just happy we all made it out alive." Ginny said, adjusting Lily in her arms.

"What's wrong with Aunt Hermione?" James demanded.

"Nothing, anymore, she just gave us a scare that's all." Middle aged Harry walked into the living room and hoisted Al up on his hip. "Oomph, you're getting too heavy for this."

"Is Aunty Minnie coming back?" Al asked brightly.

"After her nap, I promise."

"Otay." Harry walked back into the kitchen where Molly had already cleaned up the blood and was serving tea and biscuits.

"Tea, anyone?"

"That'd be brilliant, Molly." Harry said, putting down Al to help her with the plate of biscuits.

"I see you've finally started calling me Molly." Molly smiled.

"Yes, too many Mrs. Weasleys now, aren't there?"

"There. Now let's all calm down and drink our tea." Said Molly, trying to cover the awkwardness of the situation.

Harry sat at the table with his kids and the younger versions of himself, his wife, brother and sister-in-law, and mother and father-in-law.

"So you're Harry in the future." Ron said after a few moments of uncomfortable silence passed.

Harry chuckled lightly as he easily stopped Lily from spilling hot tea on her, "Chosen One turns family man. Didn't that shock the world?"

"Bet Rita Skeeter had a cow when they were born." Hermione motioned to the kids.

"No, no I took care of her after her article on Gin's first pregnancy." Harry smiled to himself. Teenage Ginny sunk a little lower in her chair, turning Weasley red. The other Harry was suddenly interested in is fingernails and Arthur's jaw twitched slightly.

"How long have you been married?" Molly asked with enthusiasm.

"…Twelve years in August?"

"You look a little young to be married that long…" Arthur supplied, "How old are you?"

Harry took a gulp of tea, "Thirty… soon." Hermione's eyebrows shot up first, and Harry watched the others do the mental math.

"Why so young?" Molly asked.

"I think after everything that happened, we both wanted just something solid at the end of the day. We wanted to move on with our lives and why not?" Harry glanced at the other end of the table where Ginny and his mini-me sat, red-faced and uncomfortable. "You two don't have to stay, this is -"

The two teens practically leapt from the table, the chairs squealed across the wooden floor as they raced up the stairs, leaving their tea untouched.

"They didn't have to leave…" Arthur said.

"I think it was getting a bit uncomfortable for them, dear." Molly said, patting his arm. Arthur's expression of confusion didn't change but he didn't bring up the subject again. "What do you do now, Harry?" Molly asked, wanting to know everything about the future.

"I'm in charge of the new Auror program some members of the Order and Ron, Hermione and I designed. Mostly we focus on counter-terrorism and regulating the Dark Arts practice in foreign countries."

"How is England allowed to regulate other countries and their Dark Arts?" Hermione asked.

"Actually a rather ingenious idea of yours. After the second fall of Voldemort, an agreement was signed by the Wizard 'super-powers': England, Scotland, North and South Ireland, The United States, Mexico, New Zealand, Canada, Honduras, Spain, South Africa, and the entire former Soviet Union." Harry ticked them off on his fingers. "Dark Arts was given an official definition and banned by the UWMCNGA, United Wizarding and Magical Creatures Nations' General Assembly. Something you also helped put together, called it quite the mouthful too. I requested my team of internationals and I have jurisdiction over every country that's signed the agreement. I think we're still missing: Australia, Thailand, China, New Guinea, Cuba, and I can't remember if Brazil has officially joined us yet, but I think they have."

"I did all that?"

"In less than ten years. In our time, you are considered to be an icon of revolution. You're one of the most influential political leaders ever. I'm sure you'll be Minister when Kingsley steps down."

"What about me?" Ron asked.

"You're one of my best. I can always count on you to pull of the most impossible missions. You're still my right hand man." Harry said, "Oh and next month, I'm making you train the rookies, sorry."

A weak laugh could be heard from the stairway. "Ron's going to kill you." Hermione panted from the middle of the staircase she'd been silently trying to make her way down.

"Feeling better, you gave us quite the scare." Harry exhaled.

"Don't bother getting up, I'm almost down." Hermione told Harry before he could get up and help her down the stairs. Hermione walked slowly to a chair Harry pulled out for her. "You'll have to re-bandage it though. You did a terrible job." She turned the chair around so she could lean on the back.

"I wasn't really going for perfection…" Harry grabbed the gauze and dressing Hermione had pulled from the never ending vastness of her purse. He lifted the back of Percy's shirt Hermione must have stolen from his closet. "Do you have any potion left?"

"No, but the gauze was soaked in it."

"So I was just telling everyone about the UWMCNGA and how you pulled a complete revaluation in less than ten years."

"Don't listen to him. He makes everything seem more impressive than it really is." Hermione told the table.

"Right and anyone could have done what you did… There how's that?"

Hermione moved experimentally. "Better. Thanks." She pulled the shirt back down. "Did Harry tell you the story of how we found out Ginny was pregnant for the first time?" Hermione laughed, acting as if nothing happened.

"No, but mentioned Rita Skeeter was involved." Molly eagerly leaned forward.

"Well it was just after Ginny's…" Harry stopped and stood. "Mione… take the kids upstairs. Someone's outside."

…~*~*…*~*~…

Ginny led Harry into her room; it wasn't as far as Ron's and they had less chance of being interrupted here. She closed the door quietly behind them. "That…" she wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"I can't believe I look like that in however many years." Harry said, trying his best to break the ice that just seemed to get thicker and thicker with each new development.

"Does it help if I say I think old Harry is just as good looking as young Harry...?" Ginny laughed nervously.

"There's a huge elephant in this room…" Harry said.

"What?"

"Muggle expression I guess, there's something we both want to talk about but are too embarrassed to."

"Yeah, that… I just can't believe we've only been on two dates and we already know that we get married and do married people stuff… like have kids and live together and… stuff." Ginny flopped down on the bed, feet still on the floor.

"Yeah, I know what you're trying to say… I get it. But after they leave, everything will go back to normal and I hope we'll pick up where we left off." Harry lied down beside her.

"Well whatever happens, at least we end up together." Ginny added hopefully.

"As long as we don't do anything stupid."

…~*~*…*~*~…

Hermione stood as quickly as her injury would allow her, "Come on kids let's go find Ginny. Hurry."

"I say wit Daddy." Lily protested.

"Lily go with Aunt Hermy. I'll be right up."

Lily reluctantly jumped off the chair and was all but yanked up the stairs.

Harry stalked over to the door, wand at the ready. His hand enclosed the door knob and he waited for the tripping jinx to be activated. When Harry heard one person fall to the ground and ripped the door open. He grabbed an elbow, hoisted the person to their feet and pinned them to the outside wall of the house.

"Ginny?"

"Yes, Harry, you didn't think I'd let you get away with that stunt you pulled on me. Where are my god damn kids?"

…~*~*…*~*~…

**An:/ Ok, last chapter for 2 maybe three weeks. Sorry. And sorry for the shortness, but you got a long An. I hope it was up to your expectations, sorry Hermione's mini almost death scene wasn't as dramatic as I planned it to be. Hope this is a good cliff hanger to leave you one. I love you all, check out my blog and leave a comment or follow so I know people are reading. Any questions, concerns, disappointments, excitements or just want to chat PM me and I'll answer you for sure! (Yay for iPhones lol)**


	9. Chapter 9

**An:/ Sorry for the wait, like I said this summer was hectic. I got picked up at the airport in Edmonton from Moncton and we drove to Medicine Hat at 4 in the morning then up at 7 and straight in through to Swift Current which is in Saskatchewan. So I did 5 provinces in one month, BC, New Brunswick, PEI, Saskatchewan and Alberta (home finally!) So now I promise more regular updates. And I'm sorry If you wrote me a review and I didn't reply to you, I try to respond to each one, but I was having a hard time keeping track of which ones I'd already done without my computer. So are you all ready for my insanely dramatic (hopefully, I haven't written it yet.) chapter? I'll put a little recap because it's been so long**

_RECAP:_

_(Old Harry)_

_Hermione moved experimentally. "Better. Thanks." She pulled the shirt back down. "Did Harry tell you the story of how we found out Ginny was pregnant for the first time?" Hermione laughed, acting as if nothing happened._

"_No, but mentioned Rita Skeeter was involved." Molly eagerly leaned forward._

"_Well it was just after Ginny's…" Harry stopped and stood. "Mione… take the kids upstairs. Someone's outside."_

_(Young Harry)_

"_Yeah, that… I just can't believe we've only been on two dates and we already know that we get married and do married people stuff… like have kids and live together and… stuff." Ginny flopped down on the bed, feet still on the floor. _

"_Yeah, I know what you're trying to say… I get it. But after they leave, everything will go back to normal and I hope we'll pick up where we left off." Harry lied down beside her._

"_Well whatever happens, at least we end up together." Ginny added hopefully._

"_As long as we don't do anything stupid."_

_(Old Harry)_

_Harry stalked over to the door, wand at the ready. His hand enclosed the door knob and he waited for the tripping jinx to be activated. When Harry heard one person fall to the ground and ripped the door open. He grabbed an elbow, hoisted the person to their feet and pinned them to the outside wall of the house._

"_Ginny?"_

"_Yes, Harry, you didn't think I'd let you get away with that stunt you pulled on me. Where are my god damn kids?"_

_END OF RECAP!_

Harry gently released his wife from his harsh grip, careful not to hurt her any more than he already had. In a jerking motion, she snatched her arm back. Her appearance surprized Harry, but not her anger. He knew he'd have to deal with it, eventually; he didn't count on it being this soon. Ginny brushed into the kitchen of the burrow. James was peering around the corner with Hermione's hand placed protectively on his shoulder.

"Mum!" he shrieked. James wrestled free of Hermione's gentle but firm hold and flung himself at his mother's knees. Ginny's eyes brimmed with tears as her remaining children came down the stairs to greet her.

"Now I have two Mamas and two Daddies." Lily said happily. A tear leaked out of Ginny's closed eyes. "What's wrong?" Lily touched Ginny's wet cheek.

"I just missed you so much." Ginny put her other hand on the back of Lily's neck and pulled her in tighter, swaying ever so slightly from side to side.

A second later Ginny handed off her daughter to Hermione, "Go play with Aunty Hermione," She told the kids, "I have to talk to Dad."

Hermione looked at Ginny, "He means well, really, he does." Hermione whispered and ushered the kids around the corner.

Ginny turned on her heel and stalked toward the porch door, which was ripped open by Harry (who had followed her inside,) in a sarcastically chivalrous gesture.

The door was slammed shut and the two erupted into an intense shouting match, leaving the remaining Weasleys dumbstruck, only catching glimpses of vile curse words and ridiculous accusations. (Really. Harry's secretary is a man, and Rita Skeeter's photographer stopped publishing pictures of them because he couldn't get a good shot, NOT because Ginny bribes him with sexual favours.)

Hermione popped back in the kitchen, as did the teenage Harry and Ginny. "Even Ron and I don't fight this bad." She said with her hand at her throat. Molly brought everyone a strong cup of tea.

"Come on you lot. Into the parlour."

The second room did little to muffle the screaming, it was now starting to make sense and form a proper argument. Instead of two people shouting verbal diarrhea of anger. The Weasleys were politely trying to avoid eavesdropping, but one can't turn one's ears off, and what other conversation was more interesting than verbal wars of futuristic people?

Harry sat with fidgeting hands, looking at a tiny black spot on the denim of his jeans. Ginny sat across him and had suddenly become very interested in her split ends. Every time a particularly nasty insult came about, the younger self would fidget and almost glance at the other but always decided it was a bad idea.

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW DANGEROUS IT IS FOR YOU AND THE KIDS TO BE HERE! YOU NEEDED TO STAY –"

"STAY HOME? I WILL NOT SIT AND WAIT WHEN IT COMES TO MY KIDS! WHEN IT COMES TO THEM, I'M NOT LETTING YOU SIT ME OUT! I'M NOT GOING TO SIT AND WAIT AND DO NOTHING AND JUST HOPE FOR THE BEST!"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA! GINNY! NONE! WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FULL BLOWN WAR AND I'M TARGET NUMBER ONE! WHAT DO YOU THINK HE'S GOING TO DO WHEN HE FINDS OUT?

"NO IDEA!_ NO IDEA_? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? I WAS THERE TOO! AND FOR A YEAR I SAT AND WAITED FOR YOU TO COME HOME! NOT KNOWING WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! FOR ALL I KNEW YOU WERE DEAD!"

"SO ALL THIS IS BECAUSE LITTLE GINNY FELT LEFT OUT LAST TIME? SO TYPICAL OF YOU! ALWAYS HAVE TO BE RIGHT IN THE MESS! –"

"**NO!** THIS IS BECAUSE WHEN YOU LEFT I COULD BARLEY HOLD MYSELF TOGETHER… and I wasn't about to go through the same thing again with my children. You have no idea. What it was like. Every time you left…" Ginny's voice broke.

"But I always came back! Always! And I don't have to worry about you getting hurt because I know you're safe… I'm just trying to keep you safe, Ginny. I can't do that with you here."

'I can't not know, Harry. I can't have them be unsafe and not know." By this time Ginny was crying, everyone was sure.

"It… scares me having you this close to him again."

"I don't like it either… but they're my kids." Ginny sobbed.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm still mad at you."

"So am I."

…

…

…

…

"Do you really think I'm having an affair with Mark?"

"I only meant the stuff at the end." Ginny admitted reluctantly. It stung her pride to take back everything she'd just said. "Why are you so set against me coming with you? Don't you think that this should be added to the list of things we do together?"

"I never knew how hard it was for you! I'm sorry." Harry insisted, "Why can't you realize that I just needed to keep you out of the way."

"So now I'm just a nuisance."

"No! I just don't want to worry about whether or not you're going to be alive in the next five minutes.

"Well I shouldn't –" Ginny sighed, "I don't want to fight anymore, I don't want to be mad anymore; I just don't have it in me."

"Me neither."

"Do you want to go in?"

"Not right now."

"Okay."

…~*~*…*~*~…

"Wow." Ron said," I knew Ginny could swear like that but never Harry." He smiled at his friend.

"You'll be learning a lot more about him, these next couple of years." Hermione told him eyeing Harry knowingly.

"Aunty Hermione! Can we come out now?" James called from the bathroom upstairs. Hermione's eyes widened with alarm and she hastily set down her tea and ran up the creaky staircase.

…~*~*…*~*~…

**There, I figured that was as good a place as any to end this wonderful, not as dramatic as planned chapter :P again sorry about the wait, I wrote the first part last week the day before school started and have procrastinated ever since. Has anyone taken/taking the AP Biology 20/30/35 course? If you have we need to communicate get some email going on. How on earth did you manage that and have a social life? I'm not even exaggerating; we got homework on the first day! And today's the only day I haven't had something in Bio and I also have three other classes! **

**Note: I wrote this entire chapter on a playlist of: We Owned The Night by Lady Antebellum and Chameleon Circuit's new album, particular favourites, Teenage Rebel, Kiss the girl, Everything is Ending, Mr. Pond, Big Bang Two, Regenerate Me, and Still Not Ginger (It's less than 2 minutes, so I don't know if it's really a song, but I love it!) and their whole album is just great, I was a little iffy buying something about Dr. Who, a TV show we don't get in Canada, but it's FANTASTIC! I love Edd's voice (Scottish one!) **

**SO SUPPORT OUR MUSIC INDUSTRY AND BUY YOUR FAVOURITE MUSIC OFF iTUNES! NEW ARTISTS CAN'T MAKE A LIVING BECAUSE OF THE AVAILABILITY OF FREE MUSIC!**

**CURSE YOU INTERNET, YOU BEAUTIFUL EVIL CREATION!**

****Check out my blog for more rants from Kalezz and COMING SOON the story of Ginny's first pregnancy!** **


	10. Chapter 10

**An:/ Ok, so first of all I'm NOT sorry that I haven't written a new chapter in a long time, like I said, I'm really busy, I don't even have time for Grey's and the Big Bang :( and I'm trying to get my average up to a 95% and right now I'm at a 93% (soooooo clllloooossseee!) But I'm going to try to do a daily blog post so you all know I'm actually busy and not just "busy" please be patient and I hate to say this, but reviews actually DO motivate writers to write (well me anyway) I'm not ASKING for reviews but I don't NEED them but I'm informing you that when I get reviews that actually put the time into say they like my story I like writing more, I feel appreciated. I know authors on this site are always like "just even say hi", you can if you want but those aren't the kind that make me want to write more. YA KNOW? Like I'd way rather get one awesome review than ten thousand "excellent". But do whatever you want I'm really not asking for them.**

Harry and Ginny stayed outside on the porch until Molly collected for supper. "Come on, they promised not to say anything." Harry blushed and looked down, "Not to worry, dear, every couple has their rows."

"We don't." Ginny sighed.

"First time for everything." Molly patted Ginny's cheek, "Come on, and wash up, dinners almost ready. Charlie's already here and the twins are just closing up the shop, we'll have to start without them." Molly brushed into the kitchen.

Harry and Ginny hesitated outside the porch, "When she said the whole family was over for supper last night…" Harry whispered to his wife, "Did the kids meet Fred?"

"Do you think they know?"

"Wouldn't the kids have said something?"

"Well, I don't know… I mean they're seven, five and _two_."

"_Last Christmas…_" Harry realised.

"Oh god! They don't think that George…"

"I can't imagine your mother being so indifferent, unless she didn't know. Everyone was here last night and the kids… They're young but I know James knows more than we think he does."

Ginny ran her fingers through her thick hair and turned her back to Harry. She turned around on her heel, "We have to tell them before we let James, Al or heavens forbid, _Lily_, tell them." Harry nodded in agreement; a sad smile broke across Ginny's face and stifled a noiseless sob "I'm going to get to see him again." She sniffed back tears.

"What are you to whispering about? Hurry up or we'll start without you!" Ron shouted from the kitchen.

…~*~*…*~*~…

Harry and Ginny sat directly across from their younger counterparts as Molly set a rather large roast in the centre of the table. "Before any of you start eating, we need to tell you something." Harry said to the whole table. He gave Ginny a reassuring look and nodded at Hermione, who had been informed earlier of the situation, she was gentler and better at giving bad news than Harry or Ginny could ever hope to be.

"Well, as I'm sure you all know, before we were able to won the war, there was a great deal of fighting." Hermione looked around the table, "And not everyone we knew made it through." She stopped talking and let the news settle.

"Who died?" the much younger Harry said with a tight voice.

"Harry, many people will die in the next couple years. But, um…"

"Hermione?" Charlie said, "Which one of _us_ didn't make it?" His voice only slightly quivered.

"… Fred. Fr-Fred died in the last battle. I'm so sorry." She looked at Molly, "Molly I can't imagine, I'm so sorry." Hermione said again.

"No. No!" Molly said flustering around the roast, serving everyone a ridiculous amount of meat. "It won't happen. It won't happen, not this time." She cupped her hand over her eyes and sat back down. Arthur tentatively put a hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off. She pulled herself together, as best she could. "Maybe that's why you were sent back, to save Fred. Then he doesn't have to die."

"Mum," Ginny got up and crouched in front of her mother. She put a hand on her knee, "Mum, listen to me. He's _already_ dead. There's nothing we can do to change that. Time is set in stone. You get better, we all get better and we're _happy_ again. And George, George has a son _because_ of Fred. You can't trade your grandson for your son. It's not fair."

"Not fair! What about Fred!"

"Died laughing, we buried him with a smile on his face."

The rest of the family stayed silent for a long time, processing the soon-to-be tragedy. Harry watched everyone's reaction; Bill and Charlie wore blank, empty expressions. Ron was nudging his lump of roast beef. Hermione had her head folded in her arms and resting on the table, she might have been crying, Harry couldn't tell for sure. Arthur was in the same boat as his eldest sons. Ginny's face was twisted in pain, her mouth looked to be set in a permanent frown and she was squinting her eyes, to keep from crying.

He caught the eye of himself, it was eerie to see his own eyes, it was much different from looking in the mirror and different from looking at his son's eyes. They were his but they belonged to another body. "_Don't blame yourself._" Harry whispered in Parsletongue, too low for anyone to hear. "_It wasn't you he died for, I promise you'll realise you're wrong_."

"_Maybe you're the one who's wrong._" Said Harry without moving his lips.

Harry shook his head, moving as little as possible, "_Trust me,_" and thus ended the first interaction Harry had with him from the past. There was so much he wished he could tell himself back then, but it was all useless, as he wouldn't remember it anyways.

Molly sniffed one last time, "How do… How do we tell them? They'll be here any minute."

Ginny stood, "I don't know… I really don't."

…~*~*…*~*~…

The Weasleys began to slowly eat dinner in complete silence. Everyone's eyes continuously glanced at the family clock, waiting for the twins' faces to turn from "At Work" to "Travelling". Harry tried to take in his older self's words. He knew he would eventually believe them. He wouldn't lie to himself, would he? Maybe he was just tired of carrying around all this guilt.

The clock chimed breaking the silence, half a second later the fireplace sounded, "Hello family," George called into the kitchen.

The fireplace sounded again, "And greetings to the time travelling monkeys!" Fred finished.

No one moved as the twins entered the kitchen, "Hey, the monkeys' parents are here too!" George exclaimed.

Ginny started crying openly when she saw her brother. "Fred," She choked out. Ginny threw herself around Fred's neck.

"Now, now, Gin, no need to be so cold…" Fred laughed awkwardly.

"Mum? I thought we weren't supposed to –"

"Hush, James." Harry told him.

"But what about-"

"James!"

George looked around the table, "Jeeze, why are all the time travellers crying?" He stood there, unsure of whether to comfort Ginny, sit down at the table, or continue to stand with Fred. "Even you Harry. Did war turn you into a woman?"

Ginny let go of Fred, "I-I mi-m… Y-y-you." She was hyperventilating, trying to calm her sobs. Trying to piece together the situation that has unfolded, George ran a hand through his hair, exposing a fully intact ear. Ginny hugged George, with as much enthusiasm, when Fred died, a piece of George died too. I was nice to see him again.

"Your ears." Hermione laughed, she got up and kissed George on the forehead. He laughed in earnest.

"What is the matter with everyone?" Fred asked.

"Why so solemn."

"I bet Aunt Muriel finally kicked the bucket." Fred told George, who laughed deeply.

"That would be a sad occasion, who will criticize everything this family does now?"

"It good to see you laugh again, mate." Harry told George.

"What are you talking about, I'll always be laughing." Harry just smiled and pulled him into a hug, then Fred in a less-than-masculine one.

…~*~*…*~*~…

Everyone settled down and sat at the table. The twins were still clueless as to why they were greeted so warmly. But they felt as if there was a rapidly growing tumor made of guilt, despair, and fear growing in the pit of their stomachs.

"Okay, you really need to tell us what's going on." George said. No one said anything, they all avoided eye contact.

"Seriously, who died?" Fred said. Molly stifled a cry with her hand and excused herself. "… Who's _going_ to die?"

"George, Fred." Hermione squared her shoulders to them. "I- _***sigh***_"

"Is it me?" George asked, Hermione looked down and shook her head.

"It's me, isn't it?" Fred said all amusement drained from his voice. Hermione didn't move, a single tear landed on her pants.

George's expression mirrored that of the days that followed Fred's death, "Freddy." Fred hugged George close and for a few minutes, George did nothing, he didn't hug back or respond in any way. As George tried to process the pain and grief he would go through in a few years' time. He slowly started crying and hugged Fred back. George was silently shaking but that quickly escalated into loud, heartbreaking sobs.

"No… no… please don't leave me… please… don't go."

"I'm right here Georgey. I'm not going anywhere. Don't cry."

"Please… please stay."

"Uncle George, don't be sad. You always say Uncle Fred was brave and besides you can alw-" Al tried to comfort George.

"Come on." Harry lifted Al up and handed him to his wife. He carried Lily and held James's hand up the stairs to Ginny's old bedroom. He told the rest of the family to give them time and let George just be with Fred.

No one slept much that night, as the twins' "I love yous" and "I'm sorrys" could be heard in between George's cycles of hysteria.

The last thing Harry heard before he fell asleep in Ron's old attic bedroom was Fred's voice:

"Live for both of us George, don't die with me. Promise me."

"I-I promise."

…~*~*…*~*~…

**That took five days to write and I cried writing the Fred and George stuff. I hope you did too as terrible as that sounded, I'm really trying to get better at writing and I'm trying to be able to convey emotion in my writing. This is probably the one of the few times I'll be glad I' a girl (The part of our brain that deals with emotions is bigger and right next to our language centre thing, if I'm reading my bio notes right…) I'm not sorry about the wait but I do feel bad, if that makes sense… GOD I'm such a girl! Again I'll try to blog everyday so if you're interested:**

**http:/ toworldfromkale. blogspot. com/ and as always no spaces! Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**An:/ I'm skipping studying to bring you guys this chapter so you best damn well like it! Lol jk. I don't care whether you like it or not. I can't thank you enough for all the feedback I got on the last chapter. I can't tell you how much it means to me that words from my brain that I put down on paper (internet… whatever) can make someone **_**cry**_** or laugh or angry. Wow. Thank you.**

**This chapter has Fred's thoughts on death in it. I'm one of those people who think that when you're dead you're brain doesn't work so you're just dead. Not like going to sleep but like when you go for surgery and they put you under because you're not responsive and the 'sleep' you're getting isn't restorative so you wake completely unaware of how much time has passed and when they wake you up in a different room it's freaken scary.**

**But I'm interested in what you think, leave comment or PM me, reply to my blog, send me a telepathic message… I don't care how you do it. I just want to hear your deep thinking. (Please don't say you go to heaven… tell me your idea and thoughts of heaven or reincarnation. Also I don't appreciate being converted… but I don't judge, tell me your thoughts) especially if you're a religion other than "generic…?" Christian. (just the belief that Jesus is your saviour and not like Catholic or Protestant) Like Buddhists, Jews, Catholics… nudists… I want to know your religion… things… because I'm incredibly curious and quite nosey. **

**Foreword! MARCH!**

The early spring sun was rising, casting a pink and orange over-glow in the Weasley kitchen, as Fred quietly sat at the kitchen table, alone. George was still sleeping in his bed. They hadn't shared a bed since Molly and Arthur had a talk with them on their ninth birthday. But there seemed to a be an unspoken agreement in the Weasley household that any and all brotherly intimacy between Fred and George from here on out would be tolerated, accepted and even welcome. George had spent the better part of the night crying and expressing his guilty conscience. Why did he continue living while Fred would never see the light of day again? Fred had spent the better part of the night trying to calm his other half.

"_Don't worry about me, Georgie. I'm glad it's me, as shellfish as it is, I wouldn't want to live in a world without a George Weasley._"

This had only made George weep harder.

Like a rising tide, sorrow and fear washed over Fred, waving in stronger each time and retreating a little less. As much as Fred wished knew he was in the more favourable outcome, he couldn't help feel sorry for himself. He didn't want to die.

Fred looked at his untouched, and now cold, tea. He would miss tea. He would miss the way it warmed his cold hands. The way a fresh cup would always burned his tongue, and how the last mouthful was always a bit too sweet. He would miss that speck on the table-top. That speck was so perfectly simple, why couldn't he be more like the speck? The speck wouldn't miss tea, because it had never tasted tea. Even if it was removed from the wood grain of the table, it wouldn't miss the table. It was a speck! Was that what being dead felt like? If his brain stopped working then he wouldn't remember what tea was, so therefore, he wouldn't miss it? Right?

But Fred was more than his memories. He was more than just the additions of everything good and bad piece of Fred Weasley. He was greater than the sum of his parts. If a person was to take a perfect replica of Fred's body and add everything about Fred. Including the way he ever so slightly sucks in his lip when nervous. Or how he holds a quill differently for signing his name and taking notes. You still wouldn't have _Fred_. There's something else there, like his spirit or his soul. The Extra Stuff.

There was extra stuff. Like the glue that holds his compartments together. Where did that extra stuff go?

Does The Extra Stuff go somewhere, or is it lost forever?

Would he miss tea, or would it be forgotten, along with everything that makes Fred, Fred. Plus The Extra Stuff.

…~*~*…*~*~…

Harry came down the stairs; he had always been an early riser. He liked to have a cup of tea to himself before his husbandly or fatherly duties called.

"Hi, George." Harry mumbled in passing.

"Not George, 'm Fred" He muttered to his tea mug. Harry did a double take, still not used to having the other twin sitting in the Burrow's kitchen, very much alive.

"Sorry…" Harry pulled a chair opposite him.

…

"It's not as bad as you think." Harry said eventually.

Fred looked at Harry, "How can you be sure, what if being dead is horrible. What if there's nothing there? What if you're just dead?"

Harry sighed, "What I'm about to tell you can never be repeated to anyone, especially not the littler version of me." Fred looked at Harry, interested now, he nodded eagerly. "In the final battle, the one you died in, Voldemort gave an ultimatum. Me alone, or the castle and everyone fighting."

"You didn't! Harry -"

"For reasons I'm not going to get into right now, I had to go. It was crucial to our side winning."

"Harry!" Fred protested.

He held up a patient hand, "It was Dumbledore's plan. I had no choice, if we were to win. Are you going to interrupt again?" Fred shook his head, "So I went out into the forbidden forest and met him there. He killed me on the spot and I ended up in King's Cross Station. I was dead, but for reasons I can't explain to you, I was given a choice, board the train that goes on, or I could go back."

"Where was on?" Fred whispered.

"I don't know. All I can tell you is how badly I wanted to board that train. It was warm and safe and… happy."

"Then why didn't you?"

Harry smiled, "Ginny wasn't there… And I had a war to win!" Harry added hastily.

"You take good care of her, eh?" Fred asked him.

"I try my best. When she lets me."

"Good, because I don't quite know if I approve of you quite yet." Fred eyed Harry suspiciously.

"Oh, you approve more than Molly does, and you know it." Harry shot back. Fred just laughed.

"How does… how does George… deal?"

"He didn't deal for the longest time. I still don't think he ever really got over it. I think he thinks we don't miss you as much as him."

"Angelina Johnson? As in my girlfriend, Angelina?"

"Err… Angelina Weasley now. That's another thing he really strugg-"

"Ata boy!" Fred smiled, "I knew she was going to end up with a Weasley twin."

"Yeah…"

"So why weren't my little niece and nephews surprised to see me?"

Harry sighed, "Last Christmas someone mentioned how sorry they were you could never have Christmas with the family again, like we do every holiday. But that time I think George took that as a challenge and locked himself in the shop for three days… When he came out, he had… another one of you…"

"Really? How'd he manage that?" Fred said, unsure of whether to be impressed or appalled.

"Some complicated transfiguration, we think. It looked exactly like you did, but it didn't move unless George told him to and only said "That's right, George.", "I'm not Fred, I'm George." And "I was there, Forge, I remember." We told the kids to ignore the other Uncle George."

"But they talk to me just fine…"

"Well we actually told them not to talk to the Uncle George that never blinked or stopped smiling."

"Creepy…!"

"Yeah… We all thought so."

"But why'd he do it?"

"To get us to stop missing you I think. Christmas morning, he woke us up at midnight and said "We can spend every holiday with this Fred or we can remember the holidays we got to spend with the real Fred. Stop bringing him up. He's dead and that sucks but I don't want to hear how we miss him so much anymore." Or something like that."

"Harsh."

Harry nodded.

…

"If I gave you something before you left, do you think you'd be able to take it back to George?" Fred asked cautiously

"Fred… I…" Harry bit his lip.

"Please Harry? I can't be happy while he's miserable. Because the George I know would never _ever _do something like that. I need to make sure he's happy." Fred begged.

"Messing with time never turns out well, you know that."

"But I won't be messing with the past, if you take it to _your_ present, now would it? Fred said.

"I would love to do that, but I don't know if that's what George needs. In my present you've been dead for over a decade."

"But this isn't for George; this is for me, and my peace of mind."

"I'll have to think about it Fred. Let me talk to Hermione and Ginny about it."

"What do they have to do with anything? I'm asking you." Fred knew Hermione would say no, being a stickler for rules. He wasn't sure about Ginny, but he knew Harry was his best bet. He'd been in George's shoes more times than Fred cared to count.

"Because Ginny's my wife, and everything I do has to be approved by her first," Harry joked, "and Hermione is… she's like an omniscient business partner, she always knows what's best."

"What if your parents wanted to do the same for you, but Dumbledore stood in their way?" Fred hated to do it, but he had to take care of George, "Or Sirius?" Fred saw his jaw flinch, and he knew he'd hit a nerve. "What if you were to die tomorrow and you wanted to say good-bye to Ginny, but I said no?"

Harry said nothing.

"Consider it my death wish…" Fred joked, trying to get s smile out of Harry.

…

Harry thought for a long while, trying to sort out his morals. One hand Fred was right… on the other, nothing good ever came from messing with the future.

_Except give Sirius two more years…_ A voice

"Alright, fine I'll do it. What do you want to give him?"

Fred beamed, "Just a letter, I have to write it though. Thank you Harry.

Fred ran up the stairs, leaving Harry alone in the kitchen with his thoughts.

**An:/ Sorry for the shortness. I didn't want to add another section too quickly, just a heads up I think the next one or two chapters is just going to be some in time characters having conversations like the one above, but better. There isn't going to be any real advances in the plot, but I'm hoping for a lot of character development (my personal favorite part of writing) **

**I hope you found Fred's thoughts deep enough, but remember I'm a sixteen year old girl and I don't have the life experience to think all that profoundly. It also doesn't help that I firmly believe there is no after life or "extra stuff" in a person (big thanks to John Green for that idea by the way) but yeah, please don't try to convert me. I don't go around telling people they're dumb for believing in something there's no proof of so don't go around and call me ignorant for not believing in something that there's no proof there isn't. **

**But seriously, I **_**really,**__**really **_**want to hear your ideas on religion and stuff. Even like the wacky almost philosophical stuff, even if it makes you sound like a meth addict. Type it up!**


	12. Chapter 12

**An:/ Sorry again about the ridiculous wait. But I think I'm doing pretty good with everything that's on my plate right now (AP bio I have a very special finger for you). **

**Another person complained about the length of my An. I'm sorry! I'm just chatty and love you, I tried to do the blog thing, but it's not working very well now is it? But I'm setting a limit 150 words max, aim for 100. **

**My sisters found out I write Fanfiction but won't admit it… Hi guys. I like writing but I suck at making my own characters…**

**(Exactly 100, not including this, god I'm good! And super chatty… Shut up! But I love you… be quiet! Noooo! Shhh, Shhh, everything's going to be OK. But! DON'T MAKE ME GET THE GUN! …ok…)**

**:(**

_Recap (because it's been so long)_

_"If I gave you something before you left, do you think you'd be able to take it back to George?" Fred asked cautiously_

_"Fred… I…" Harry bit his lip._

…

_"Alright, fine I'll do it. What do you want to give him?"_

_Fred beamed, "Just a letter, I have to write it though. Thank you Harry._

…~*~*…*~*~…

Ginny Potter woke up to a gentle kiss on her forehead and jostling of the other side of the mattress, as she did every morning. Harry had his early morning tea, Ginny had her lie in on Harry's side of the bed, which was always just a little bit warmer and smelt amazing.

Harry left the room, carefully stepping over the boys, who had opted to sleep on the floor instead of with mum and dad. (In all reality, James had decided he was too much of a big boy and Al promptly followed suit, deciding he was also a "big boy").

Lily fell asleep snuggled up to Harry, holding tightly to the collar of his tee-shirt. She was such a daddy's girl. After Ginny had Lily, Harry had taken a stand, saying that she got to hold each of their children for nine months before Harry even got to meet them and after that it was always mum who spent the most time with baby. Now it was his turn

He promptly took six months off work and became Mr. Mom. And Ginny quickly became the baby feeder. For the next five months Lily went where Harry went, and Lily never stopped loving being in her father's arms.

Secretly, Ginny was worried the boys would feel left out, but Harry had made sure he spend as much quality time with each of his kids every day. The boys felt special because they knew Harry set aside time for them, postponing other things that had to get done, while Lily was just a constant presence, who was always there. Again Ginny thought of the pancake pie incident.

…~*~*…*~*~…

Ginny was in the peaceful state of half consciousness, listening to her daughter breathe peacefully beside her and knowing her boys were just an arm's reach away.

She heard someone bounding up the stair case and throw open a door. One of the boys was starting to stir and Ginny decided it was time to get up, if she was going to be able to spend any alone time with Harry before the family or the kids got up.

"Morning, love." Harry smiled at her as she climbed down the stairs. She leaned against Harry, pushing him back against the counter and lightly feathered small kisses along his jaw.

"Morning." She giggled as she was spun around, so she was now pressed between the counter and Harry's body. Harry glanced over his shoulder once and brought her face to his. Harry pulled Ginny up onto the counter, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands in his hair. He broke the kiss and trailed his lips along her jaw, down her neck and traced her collar bone with his lips and tongue, and back up again until he reached her lips.

…~*~*…*~*~…

The stairs slowly started to creek from the attic. Harry sighed into Ginny's mouth. He grabbed her waist and helped her off the countertop, just as Harry walked into the kitchen.

"…Morning" Harry said to the guilty looking couple. Ginny turned around, her cheeks only turning only a faint shade of pink and busied herself. Harry looked at his wife, slightly confused. This was her husband, given a few years younger and less scared. And Ginny was never embarrassed when someone else walked in on the pair of them.

"Good morning." Harry said back and Ginny mumbled a greeting as well. The younger Harry sat down at the table and grabbed a fresh roll and yawned. He hadn't slept much that night, with George's crying and the knowledge that his future kids were sleeping only two floors below him, had left an uncomfortable knot in his stomach.

…~*~*…*~*~…

"I'm going to go have breakfast in bed with the kids." Ginny told her husband with a stack of buttered toast in her hands.

"Ok, I'll join you in few minutes." Harry kissed her.

"Harry!" She giggled, "Stop!" Ginny danced out of his arms and disappeared up the stairs.

Harry looked at himself sitting at the kitchen table; he still looked just the same, maybe a little shorter and skinnier. His hair was a little bit longer then, but still just as messy. He'd also had Luna magically correct his eyes after James had broken his glasses beyond magical repair. For the third time. That month.

Harry took a seat directly across from the teenager. "What's the matter with her, eh?" He asked his past self.

"This is really weird. _Really, really_ weird."

"It could be worse."

"How! You were me once, how could anything be worse than when you just start dating your girlfriend and suddenly the fife, six of you show up from the future?"

"I still am you" Harry chuckled, "And one of us could be dead. Or we could have told you, when you slept with Hermione." He reached for a homemade roll.

Teenaged Harry sprayed hot tea back into his mug and all over his pants. "That would never happen!" Harry said defensively.

"We were all alone for months in a tent. And you don't know the future." Harry smirked nonchalantly.

"Why is this a joke to you? This isn't funny! I am seriously breaking so many laws and crossing way too many lines."

"Because my kids are safe, healthy and happy. I have a wife who loves me and I have a definite plan that will get us home within the next couple of weeks."

"Weeks?"

"Before Easter holidays end I promise, but I really have no control over it, there's a team of people in the ministry lead by some Russian woman who controls when we go home."

"Why can't she take you home right now, you said yourself, this is, this is, a dangerous time, especially umm for… yoooou people."

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that, but she said something about melting on the floor, but I think she means something like splinching, like Hermione and her back when we got here, and I'm okay with stay a little longer if it means no one loses a limb."

"…Oh, What did you want to say?"

"Right, how many dreams have you had since the kids showed up? And don't lie to me, I will know."

"… Every night, I guess." Harry mumbled into his mug of spit-tea. "But that's the same as always."

"Right, I want you to try to turn those off, I know how impossible occlumency is, but he can flip through your memories at will, and the longer we're here, the more you're leaving available to him. You really should try. And don't go to sleep thinking about us or the future."

"Okay."

"Also, you won't remember this but…" Harry inhaled and brought his hand up in front of his ear, "When the time comes… do what you have to." He dotted every word with his hand as he spoke, emphasising the utmost importance of his message.

"…WHAT!" Harry gaped at his older image as he rose from the table. "What kind of bloody advice is that? That helps _no one_!" he called up the stairs.

"When the time comes, do what you have to!" He called back. "Morning Molly."

Harry was still sitting there dumbfounded when Molly came into the kitchen. "Ah, you're up early." She said, donning an apron and starting breakfast. He was expecting advice on how to kill Voldemort, or maybe a motivational speech, parenting tips, he would have even settled for advice on how to woo Ginny. But this? This was shit!

Harry started going up the stairs and was greeted by a mischievously grinning older Harry, who slipped into Ginny's room without a word. Confused, Harry knocked on Percy's bedroom door, where both Hermiones and Ginny were sleeping. He entered before anyone responded and walked in to see the two teen girls giggling and Hermione chuckling slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"You." Ginny smiled up at him and all three girls starting giggling madly again. Harry walked in and shut the door.

"Hermione." He looked at the middle aged woman. "I… what… would... I be talking about if I was to tell me… from the past 'when the time comes do what you have to do'?"

Hermione laughed once. "Umm… a lot? Harry I have no idea, I'm sorry so much has happened since I was sixteen. But just do what you do and apparently it all works out in the end."

"This is utter crap!" Harry mumbled as he turned to leave.

He stopped in the door and turned again, "One more thing… Harry… said…" He paused trying to phrase this so Ginny wouldn't know what he was talking about. "When the two of us… did anything _weird_ happen?"

At once all three girls burst into laughter.

"I'm serious!" Harry cried.

"Harry, it was 1997, we were seventeen years old, hunting down the darkest wizard of the century. Plenty weird happened." She winked, whispered "_don't tell Ron_." And closed the door in his face.

"Don't tell Ron what? Hermione! Don't tell Ron what!" He knocked on the door several times, only to be greeted by laughter. "Come on, girls, please?"

"Women, eh, Harry?" Ron had appeared from nowhere and clapped a hand to his shoulder. "Come on, then, breakfast is almost ready mate." Ron smiled at him unknowingly.

**An:/ If you didn't catch on, Harry's being played. He did NOT sleep with Hermione, I'm trying to show the grown friendship between the two and how that's OK to joke about now. **

**I kept the first An short! Are you proud of me? I'm proud of me! You can skip this one if you want, so I don't "waste your valuable chapter space" **

**Ok so I hope I didn't confuse anyone with the Harry to Harry talk, but I tried to make it really who was talking when because I hate the **_**old Harry is italicised**_** and ****young Harry is underlined**** or whatever, it's confusing to memorise and I'd honestly have my readers get a little annoyed at the repetitive, to his younger self, the teenager, his future self, spit-tea mug, etc. I tried to vary the way I said it as much as possible, but there's only so many ways to say the little Harry talked to the big Harry. Ginny is a little bit easier because I can call her Mrs. Potter and have her attached to the old Harry. Hermione's going to be a pain to because there's two Mrs. Weasleys. I think there's going to only be two more chapters like this where there's a lot of one on one character interaction and only minimal plot advancements, (there in there, just subtly) I'm not rambling on about nothing and I have a set ending for this already in my mind. **

**I'm going to try to update more frequently, really these things only take about four or five hours so if I did an hour a night, that means updates every four or so days… but really by the time I'm done homework, this is the last thing I want to be doing. But I'm finally on Christmas break! We didn't get out until the 23, 24 was Christmas eve, 25 was Christmas, 26 boxing day shopping (like American black Friday, just not as cheap and no deaths) and I worked on this last night and this morning. I hope you liked it, it's obvious my writing has gotten a little rusty over the MONTH OR SO BREAK. If anyone wants to tell me how long it's really been that'd be great **

**Reviews are always appreciated, trust me I'd rather have 1 honest review than 10 people add me to their alerts. **

**Ps. I don't know if these are just average stats for a HP fic but I have 203 reviews, 31,600 hits, I'm on 5 DIFFERENT C2s, 175 favs, and 298 alerts. This is way more than anything I've ever posted here. Congratulations guys! I write for almost 300 people … O.O**


	13. Update!

**AN:/ Just wanted you guys to know that I still plan on finishing this at one point, and I will be returning shortly. I'm super excited. You can follow me on twitter in the mean-time though _Kalezz_ . Also I'm working on an original YAY! See you shortly!**


End file.
